Team Player
by Blue -Niagra
Summary: Mikan fell in love with Natsume, and he fell for her... But a selfish girl broke them apart, now, Mikan and Natsume, face, the End of their love... THE LAST CHAPTER IS UP! I LOVE YOU ALL! Blue Niagra XXX
1. Team Player

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and never will, but every girl can dream, neh?

Blue -Niagra: I got this idea while watching 'Go Figure', so hope you all enjoy!

Summary: Mikan is a highschool geek (weird) who wishes to play on the school Hockey Team to show that she has what it takes to play, growing up with boys, she would naturally be a tomboy. Mikan then gets onto the Hockey Team to play, and tries to show her school she has team spirit, a lot of game and that she can too be a girl, and maybe get a guy in the bargain...

Chapter One: Team Player! (Mikan's P.O.V.)

"Agressive! B.E. aggressive! GO NATSUME! WOO!" the cheerleaders were screaming there lungs off, almost. Most people would say to me 'Mikan Sakura, you are a girl, get out there and cheer', but no way! I am not going to even try cheering, I would rather be out there, playing on the hockey ice pitch, with that team.

I am Mikan Sakura, 15 years old and I play football and Ice Hockey, most girls my age choose to play with barbie dolls and make-up and sign up for the cheerleading squad, but not me, I am just a tomboy. Everyone says that I should stop being a geek, hang with the coolies and start to cheer on the people who play for our school, but why should I? I want to be playing the game and enjoying it, not watching it.

I'm the geek at my school, it's mainly because I am always in the library, looking at books which include anything to do with Ice Hockey, ever since I was a kid I have wanted to play the game, being born into a family of mainly guys means I was naturally meant to be a tomboy, and I am. Thry treat me like an equal, like I am one of them. My mom and dad died a few years ago and we live with our Grandfather, it was he and my twin, Hamulin, who taught me how to play Ice Hockey since I was 3 years old.

"NATSUME! GET THE GOAL! NAAAAAAAAAATSUME!" screams the head cheerleader, Sumire, she has a really loud and annoying voice, which I hate. She is head of the cheerleading squad and most popular and preppiest girl in school. She is the latest fashion design, has loads of money, a car and a cell phone that rock. She has the worst hair and shiny teeth and a perfect figure to boot. She has everything, nearly, (except for the hair...) apart from one thing,

She hasn't got, 'The God'. Yeah, she may be pretty and popular, but she hasn't got _the god_, our school hottie, our top player, the coolest prep in school. I am talking about Natsume Hyuuga, the coolest most hottest guy in school, the captain of his hockey, basket ball, football, soccar, rugby and Running Track team. He is the big headline, the top gun, the big cheese and the top dog. To every girl, he is perfection, to me...

He's an ass hole. He doesn't bother to speak two words to me, he see's me as nothing, like everyone in this school does. I am invisible, and I hate that. No one has respect, they are all jerks and ass holes and bitches. I hate all of them, especially the popular crowd, they all disgust me.

I get up, I have had enough of this stupid game, I hate watching it because I want to take part in it. I sigh as I walk away from it, and I walk down the stairs and walk from the stadium, leaving as I return to my motorbike and I put my helmet on. No one thinks I am safe on my motorbike, but I am. I climb on it and I start to ride off back to my cottage.

I return and put my motorbike in the garage, locking it as I hum and walk into the house, and I suddenly hear the blast of heavy metal music coming from Frema's room, he is a punk and likes to listen to his music really loud when Grandpa isn't in. I sigh as I walk towards the first and main room, where I see Dregan sitting on the couch, drinking his beer. He is my oldest brother, he is 21 years old, Frema is 19 years old and then there is my other brothers, Krad and Gail, who are twins and they are 17 years old, then there is Hamulin and I, at 15 years old.

All of us are two years apart, and I am the youngest by only 3 minutes and a half. But they all love to remind me that I am the baby sister and that they cherish me, they would do anything to stick up for me. I love them all, too. dregan looks up and grins, waving as I smirk and fold my arms.

"Hey Dregan, I didn't think the beer was permited to leave the fridge because Grandpa banned it to sneak into your hands." I say smugly as he grins and shrugs, he has been banned from alcohol, because he drove a car after drinking 10 jugs of beer for a dare, his license was taken from him and so was his job, but who cares? We need to rebel at some point in our lives, don't we?

"Don't tell him I pinched it, Mikan, and don't you dare tell Gail! He'll turn me in as quick as a penny drops!" Dregan says as I laugh and turn around, smiling. Gail is the good boy of our family, I am not good at all. I hate grassing on my brothers, it makes me feel bad, everyone expected me to be girly and good for them when I was born, but I am not! And I guess I will never be.

"FREMA, TURN THAT FUCKING MUSIC DOWN!" I scream as I hear the volume go down and Frema runs down the stairs, glaring at me and shrugging as he stuffs his ringed hands into his pockets and shrugs again as I stick my tongue out. Then I think and remeber something.

"Hey... Where's Hamulin, Krad and Gail? I haven't seen them yet, and it's less noisy than normal." I say as Frema shrugs and grins, then starts to walk up the stairs again as I slap my head and roll my eyes, Frema is a man of many words, NOT! He says nothing, most of the time. He likes to stay timid, I think.

"Dregan, where is my ever so loving twin and the twins from the garbage?" I ask as he stares at me and rolls his eyes,obviously, he would know. Dregan knows everything about anything in this cottage, he always gets the goss, he is more of a girl than I am!

"Hamulin's at his Hockey Match, remeber? And then Gail and Krad are at their friends house, Koko, you know, the annoying guy with the sandy hair, hot sister..." he says until I shut him up. Koko is in my school, but Gail and Krad say he is cool, and his sister happens to be Sumire, my mortal enemy. No one talks about her around me. NO ONE!

Oh, and Hamulin is in another school to me, he goes to a 5 star school that is for brainyacks and good sprtsmen, he is in the hockey team and was playing against _my_ school, I was watching but because I was so bored and due to Sumire's mouth, I left, plus, our school was winning by a long shot so it was pretty predictable from there.

I sigh and walk up the stairs, walking towards my room which is the last one on the row, I walk in and fall on my bed, the duvet covering my tiny body. I have a boyish room, it's painted dark blue and has a million and 2 hockey posters on it and football posters. I stare at them and all of my heroes, I love Hockey, I live for Hockey, I want to _play _hockey... Hockey is my LIFE! I sigh and sit up, kicking off my shoes and staring at the walls.

I start top pace my room in broedem, then I start to think as I sit ont he floor, my legs crossed as I sit in deep thought, I want to go on the hockey team, I want to show my stupid school I am good at something, my brothers have taught me the basics in Hockey and Ice Hockey, but I have never been taught that you get hurt in it aswell, even if I am prepared to get hurt out there, Hockey is my dream...

The door suddenly bangs and I hear someone throwing bags and wood onto the stairs, and someone runs up, calling my name.

"MIKAN! MIKAN!" Hamulin yells and I gasp, standing up and flinging my door open as I run into his arms and squeal happily, when I am with Hamulin I turn girly and squeal alot, but that's because I love him sooooo much! He is my inspiration and he stayed with me when mom and dad died in the car accident.

"Hamulin! Did you do good? Or did that Hyuuga git beat your team again?" I asked as he laughed and ruffled my hair, he knows I fully support his team and not my schools team, I hate that team. I sigh and let him come into my room and we sit on the floor, starting to talk like best friends!

"You got it, Hyuuga is like Lightning on fire! He, Ruka and everyone on his team beat our pants off! They made Ice turn into water, Mikan! It was so not good for our image, they really should be on our team, but... Oh well, so, how was your day?" he asks me and I sigh, rolling my eyes and falling on my back onto the floor. I hate my days!

"It was so stupid! That Sumire kept saying what a clumsy bitch I am! And she said I have no female whatever. She says I am a guy with boobs and proper hips and long hair, she says I have no butt at all and that one day I will die as a man and have no one to love me, I told her she had no personality what so ever and that she talked so much garabage she ate it and that she had a really bad perm and she smelled like a skunk. She screamed and slapped me, I wonder why?" I say pathetically then laugh as Hamulin grins and starts to tickle me, and I punch him in the stomach.

"Man, you bitch talk loads! Mikan, don't let me fight with you or get into a mini cat fight with you EVER! you are jsut so weird!" he says as I smile then hug him again, and then it's silence. I know now he has something to say, because he looks guilty and is staring at the floor. I stare at him.

"Hamulin?" I ask, and he looks up then sighs as I stare at him.

"Mikan... I have to tell you something, I have been accepted at a school for elite smart boys, it's a top magnet school for really smart boys and rich kids, I was granted a scholarship for it... They want me to go, but, it's a boarding school and... It's in America.!" he whisperes as I gasp and stare at him, America? But we're only in Japan! I stare at him and then turn around, he's leaving! He is leaving! NO!

"Mikan, I am so sorry, but Mikan, I am going, I want to go, I have to, there they will teach me quantom physics and other stuff. But they won't do Hockey. Mikan, when I leave, promise me this, that when I go to Star Boy High Boarding school, promise you will be on a Hockey Team so that when I return, I can watch you play properly on the Ice!" Hamulin says as I gasp and look up, tears rolling down my face, I won't look at him, but he knows I am listening.

"I really want to see you play, because I know you have what it takes to play Ice Hockey, even if you are a girl, you can play it, you will be the best! Play it, for me... Promise me this, Mikan." Hamulin says as I turn to stare at him, and he's holding out his pinky and tears fill in my eyes once again as I lift my pinky, and hook it with his and I sniff, my tears rolling down my face as I promise. But... How can I get onto the team if there is no girls team...?

**NEXT DAY, AT SCHOOL...**

"Come on, unlce Jericho! You know I can play, and there's no girls team, so let me!" I say to my uncle, who happens to be the coach of the boys Ice Hockey Team at my school. He shakes his head again as I fold my arms, I need to be on the team! And Hamulin is with me, aswell.

"No! Look, they won't acdcept it, and it may cost me my job! Mikan... I know you can play, but if you were allowed on the team, the uys would never accept a girl, especially you..." Uncle Jericho starts, when I glare at him and ball up my fists.

"What does that mean, uncle?" I ask through my teeth as he cowers away and then sighs, sitting in his chair as I put my hands on my hips.

"Look, Mikan, you have the worst reputation in school, you have moved from three different school and you're about to get kicked out of this one. Mikan, I can't have you on the team, understand for once, please..." he starts, but Hamulin suddenly stands up and we stare at him, he's going to speak, I can tell.

"Jericho, you do know this is what I want for her, don't you?" Hamulin asks as Jericho's mouth drops open, he really thinks Hamulin is a great player, he adores my twin, he'll do anything for Hamulin.

And when I mean anything... I mean _anything._

"Jericho... I want Mikan to play this game, I want to see her playing Hockey on Ice, I want to see her on a team, I want to see her do something in her life! The only reason she has been kicked out of so many schools is because she was never accepted into them, if an Ice Hockey team accepted her... Maybe, maybe she would be a good girl!" Hamulin says as we both gasp, and I smile, he really does know me, doesn't he? I am so glad he is my brother.

Uncle Jericho sighs and sits down, then looks up and nods as I gasp and hug Hamulin while he sighs and shakes his head.

"I'll take you on, but on one condition, Mikan, I have to talk to the Team Captain, and you have to..." he says as I listen, and my eyes widen, Hamulin starts to count off on his fingers, he knows I will yell.

3...

2...

1...

"NO! I WILL NOT DO THAT! I WILL NOT!" I suddenly yell as Jericho sighs and sits back, glaring at me.

"You do want this, don't you? You do want to be an Ice Hockeyt Player and play ona team, you do want to be accepted?" Jericho says as I stare at him, pleading him.

"Yes, but..." I start, but he cuts me off as I stare at him, still pleading with my eyes. How could he do this to me?

"MNo buts, if you want this, then you will do what I ask of you, and you will have the help. If you do what I want you to, then you will be on the Ice Hockey Team, and you will have extra practice so you can get used to the force of a man hurting you in Ice Hockey, got it?" Jericho asks as I stare at him, then nod sadly as he smiles, and stands up.

"Good, now, off we go." he says as I stand up and walk away, Hamulin helping me. How can I do that? He has asked for the impossible.

Jericho said to me...

_"I'll take you on, but on one condition, Mikan, I have to talk to the team captain and you have to act like a girl! Sumire, head of the cheerleading team, wil help you, she will teach you how to act like a girl, dress like a girl, you will wear make-up, heels, skirts, dresses, halter necks and you will go to parties. You will wear your hair down when you are not practising. You will only act the way you do now when you are on practise, when you are on that Ice! You will become a girl and you will show this school that you can act like a girl, and you will show this school, that you are a team player!" Jericho said as I watched, speechless..._

I sigh as we walk down the halls and back home, Hamulin needs to pack, and I need to get ready for hell with that stupid Sumire! I have to dress like a girl... Wear make-up! Look like a girl and _act_ like one! Oh man... This is gonna be so hard... And I thought my Algebra test was hard...

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Okies hope you enjoyed! Mikan is a little OOC in this, but she will get girlier, and yay yay yay! Mikan will play Hockey! And guess who her captain is? NATSUME HYUUGA1 Hope you enjoyed, or I will never ever update again! MOU!

_**Love love love you from Blue -Niagra!**_

_**XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXX XXXX XX XXXX XX XXX XX XXXX X XXXXX XXX XXXX XXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXX XXXXXXX XXXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XXXXXX XXXXX XXXXXX XXXXX XX XXX XXX XXXX XXX XXX XXXXX XXX XXXX XXXX XXX XXXXX XXXXX XXX XX XXX XXX XXX XXXX XXX**_


	2. How to be a girl WTF?

Dsiclaimer: I will not own Gakuen Alice ever ever ever, but hey, a girl can dream, neh?

Blue -Naigra: Well here is chapter Two! Hope you enjoy this because it is so random I think!

Melanie: Shit are you on cola again? Stop drinking COLA!

Mumu: Shut up Melanie! She can drink Cola if she likes!

Blue -Niagra: ...

Chapter Two: How to be a girl... WTF? (Mikan P.O.V. yet again)

"Damn, I'm late!" I say as I run towards the Ice Rink where I have to meet my new coach who will teach me how to take on the force of a guy hitting me in the game of Ice Hockey. I wonder who it is? I sigh as I run in and quickly get changed and put on my Ice Hockey Boots, then I see the back of a head and raven hair, and I skate towards him, keeping perfect balance.

"Hey! Sorry Ii'm late, I just... Woke up late!" I say as he turns around, and I suddenly slip when I see who it is, thank goodness for these oversized shirts and my helmet, I can't believe I have that idiot for a coach!

"Whatever, come on little girl, I have to teach you then I have to do my own practice, I can't believe the coach let you on the team." Natsume said as he rolled my eyes and Ii picked myself up, muttering as he skated off and I followed him, that stupid pig! I hate men like him!

"Whatever! You do know I have to sacrifice something just to _be_ on the team, right? I have to act like a stupid girl! And Sumire did the impossible by telling me to get a boyfriend aswell out of my training to be a girl!" I snap as he smirks and shrugs, what a twisted little... ARGH! I can't stand him!

"Come on girl, let's see if you can actually withstand the full force of a guy, just start circling me for a moment, then I'll just slam into you so you can feel the force, right?" he says as I stare at him then nod, and I start to circle around him on my Ice Hockey skates, then he suddenly slams into me and I am caught off guard. I wasn't expecting that!

I suddenly skid and then fall flat on my back as he grins and folds his arms.

"If you can't handle the force then don't bother coming to practice sessions, I would never expect a girl to play and never will! If you can't stand on your own two feet when something comes unexpectadly, then you can't possibly try and play Hockey, because you will get hurt!" Natsume says as I clutch my arm and stare at him, no way am I gonna give up now! After sacrificing being a tomboy? He can go to hell!

"No way am I giving up! It was just... suprising, now come on, let's practice! I ain't gonna give up, Hyuuga! And I never will!" I yell as he grins, and starts to slam into me again and again as I try to dodge it, after another 20 minutes, he stops. I know I will get bruises out of this, but hey, who cares? Oh... Sumire, and I will have to care because I need to be 'more like a girl', tch...

"Okay... Next time, you have to try and dodge it, Sakura, because us Hockey Players have to didge aswell as play, and Hockey practice starts next Monday, so be prepared, little girl." he says as he walks off and I give him the V sign with my fingers behind his back as my cheeks puff out then I sigh, what a jerk.

Oh shit I have to go to Sumire's now! And I am not allowed to be late or she'll kill me! I wonder how much hell she will put me through? Hm...

I walk towards Sumire's big house after getting washed and changed, and I stare at the large white door as I stare at it, then slowly, I ring the doorbell and all I hear for the next 3 minutes is 'GONG... GONG... GONG... BILLABALABONG!' Weird... I kniw.

Then the door opens and something scary comes out, smiling and all purfumey.

"AWWWWWW! You must be Mikan Sakura, the darling little girl who wants to be a lady! Well you have come to the _right_ place! Sumire's upstairs, don't be afraid to ask for anything, dearie! I am sure you two will become _good_ friends and then you can come round anytime you like!" she says happily as I almost suffocate from the hug of death! GARH! And the bit where she said you have come to the _right_ place, sounds like something from a Parody I watched...

I quickly escape and jog up the stairs after taking my shoes off, I don't want to be impecibaly rude, and now I am using big, scary words... Shudder. I walk up the stairs, and I look around and stare at all the doors, well, Sumire's room is easy to figure, it is a door painted all pink with sparkly lettering spelling out 'SUMIRE' in green on her door with lots of pictures of Natsume covering the door, hm... Wonder who's room that is...

I slowly knock on the door and I hear someone sigh and stand up, walking to the door and a certain permy haired girl opens it and she stares at me, then opens her door fully.

"Ah, so you're finally here, I heard mother squealing, sorry about my mom, come in, and I'll start on my assignment." she says as I stare at her, and she closes her door behind me as I walk into the baby blue and pretty pink room and stare around, the paint is so vibrant it hurts my eyes!

"Okay, I love a challenge, and turning you into a hot girl is the perfect challenge, it will pass my time, and I can hardly wait to see who you get for a boyfriend! I will be so successful in this!" Sumire says as I sigh and roll my eyes, then she starts circeling me as I stare at her, then fold my arms.

"Hey, hey, hey! Stop all the circeling! What were you in your past life, a vulture?" I say sarcastically as she stares at me then smirks.

"At least you have a sense of humour. Well, I have a lot of work to do, hm... Well the hair has to change, definately, those jeans, urgh! How can you wear such drag? And you so need make -up! So do many girls, but you are in more need than us, dear! Ear rings and heels, definately. Urgh, that ponytail, get rid of it!" Sumire says as I gasp, putting my hands over my head, this is my hair!

"You have to get rid of those clothes, and you need a manicure, your nails are yucky!" she says lifting my hand as I snatch it away and stick my tongue out and she grins, hands on her hips.

"Attitude will need changing, of course. Hm, you will need to start shaving your legs and underarms, duh! All girls do! Perfume and you will need to learn to walk like a lady and act like one! Okay, I need back - up." Sumire says as she claps her hands and then her walk in wardrobe suddenly opns and 3 figures walk out, freaking the life out of me! Were they there all along!

"Okay, Anna, Nonoko and Sherilin, you three are the best in the whole school. Mikan Sakura, meet Anna and Nonoko, the twin fashion designers of our school. They know all the rages and they will take you shopping and buy you your new clothes. Sherilin knows loads of good hair stylists and she can do awsome manicures. And then there is I, Sumire, who will teach you how to walk like a lady and act like one! I will do your make-up and we will hang with each other! You will become pretty, popular, you will be..." she starts, I wish I could hang her.

"...OUR BARBIE DOLL!" they all say together, pointing at me as I freak out almost, shit those girls are all freaky! Fuck I hate it here already!

Then I am suddenly held by the arms by Anna and Nonoko who grin, and hold their credit cards as I gasp and they rush to the door, staring at Sumire as she smiles and holds out her own credit card.

"Okay girls, we habe a 60 minute shopping spree, Anna and Nonoko will find the clothes and the shoes for Mikan that look good on her, Sheriling, contact your personal hair stylist." Sumire said as Sherilin started to tap numbers into her hot pink cell phone and smiles, looking at Sumire.

"You got it!" she says, holding up her thumb as Sumire smiles then walks towards me and folds her arms.

"And I will go and buy you some make-up and perfume and deoderant, once we have finished with you, you will be a transformation! We will teach you how to look like a girl, we will take you to parties, to the movies, you will come into school with us and sit with us in class and at lunch. You will be popular!" Sumire says as I glare at her, then I am suddenly pulled away and thrown into Anna and Nonoko's red sports car as Sumire gets into her own car, and they drive off, help...

**AT THE MALL**

"...Oh this will look nice, and this, and this, oh and this!" Anna cries as she throws clothes at me, skirts and tiny tops. I suddenly crash to the floor and hold up a skirt, staring at it in horror.

"WHAT! This is so mini! How can I fit into this?" I yelp as Anna smiles, and Nonoko comes running with loads of shoes, dolly shoes, and many heels and kitten heels. Help me, how will I walk in those things? They are so impossible to believe in.

"Okay! Change into these and show us what you look like! Go go go!" Nonoko says, pushing me into the changing cubicle and I have to change. I change into millions of clothes and they nod or shake their head, squealing whenever they say I look good in something and they jump around, holding hands.

"That's so pretty!"  
"NO! BIN IT!"  
"Love it! Try this one on!"

They keep saying stuff like that until they finally decide an hour is over, and we buy the stupid junk and then they chuck me into the car again and we drive towards a Hair stylists? Ooh no! They then drag me in there and I already see Sherilijn waiting with an italien guy who stares at me and arches an eyebrow.

"Is zis ze disaster?" he asks as I gasp and my mouth hangs open, I am no disaster!

"Yeah, just think of this as a puzzle, waiting to be turned into a master piece! It will be hard Jon Paul but you will make her incredible, won't you?" Sherilin asks as he stares at her then at me and smiles, dragging me towards a chair and thrusting me in it.

"Sherilin, no puzzle is ard for Jon Paul! Zis is just too zimple!" he says as he starts to brush my hair while I wait and sigh as the others watch, I am in my old clothes, Anna and Nonoko don't want me to wear my new clothes until we return to Sumire's.

"Hm, lovely hair... Let's cut it off." Jon Paul says as he starts to snip at the bottom of my waist length hair, and he cuts it all the way to the shoulders! Oh no! My hair! Oh wel... I have wanted to cut it for some time. Then he starts to wash it and condition it... Hm, never thought of using conditioner before..,. Cool. I just sit back and wait.

He starts to blow dry it then straighten it as I listen to the other three squeal as they watch, they must love it.

"A voila! I have finished! You may take 'er!" Jon Paul says as I am thrust out of the chair and the others catch me and they smile and thank the guy before running out. Sherilin hugs him and says thanks, and I have just realised they are related. Sherilin is his niece. Damn. Sherilin gets into the car and we drive off, back to Sumire's house.

She isn't home yet, her room is empty so the other pounce and start to make me get changed as I gasp, and then they raid Sumire's make-up and start to put gunk on me and do my hair. Hey get off!

Then they shove me into the walk in wardrobe when we all hear Sumire's feet clicking on the stairs and I am locked in there as I stare at myself and put my hands on my tiny waist, I never knew I had such a tiny waist, my hands start to go over bumps... I have boobs? Whoa!

"Hey, where is she?" Sumire asks as I listen and the other three giggle, I guess Sumire has got my new make-up, shit, I wonder what I look like?

"She's in the closet. Wanna check her out? She is hot, she could melt the ice on that Hockey rink!" I hear Anna cry out as Sherilin laughs and Sumire gasps, and runs towards the closet, yanking open the doors as I step out and stare at them, and Sumire gasps, staring at me in amazement.

"Oh... My... You have transofrmed... Mikan." she says as I stare at her, how have I changed? I wanna see, then they all hold up mirrors and I stare at myself, then I gasp. I actually look thin! I have... boobs? I have a butt! I am wearing a skirt that is black a red halter neck and black heels! I have make-up on! Holy Shit I look like a barbie doll!

"I never knew she had boobs, or a butt. And her legs! She'll make em' fall." Sherilin says as Sumire nods, then grins and puts her hands on her hips, staring at me.

"Okay, I figured you never had a cell to start with, so I bought ya one, it's pretty in pink and you're not changing the ring tone I set for it! Got it, sweetie! Okay, listen, I bought your make -up but now we have to teach you how to walk like a proper girl, ready?" she asks as I stare at her while she hands me the cell phone, and I slowly nod.

"Okay, first, when a girl walks, she swings her hips. Watch me." Sumire says as she starts walking and her hips swing, I have hips? Shit, so I try and copy, but suddenly, I fall and Sumire stops as she stares at me and then sighs.

"Okay, we have to try the hip swing without the heels, take them off, we'll use them later." Sumire instructs as I sigh, and throw my knew heels off and then I stand up, and I have to practice the hip swing, this is bloody hard!

"Okay, do _not _hunch your shoulders, you look more like a hunch back! Shoulders staright and smile," Sherilin says as she holds my shoulders and leads me as I walk and try to smile, then I smile properly and she claps, bouncing on her feet as I sigh, then I stop and stare at the time.

"SHIT I HAVE TO BE HOME IN LIKE, 2 MINUTES!" I yell as Sumire claps, then I realise I sounded... Preppy. SHIT! I am already acting like a girl!

"Okay, we'll take you home! Come on! Sumire says as they all start to take me to the car, they run down the stairs like lightning and Sherilin carries the bags of make-up, my new cell and the heels and clothes I now have. I hope they don't decide to chuck my old clothes, I need something boyish to wear once in a while.

We drive back to my house in silence, and they stop at my house, and stare at it then smile at me as I get out, and start to walk down the drive.

"You live in a cottage, sweet! I can't wait to sleep over when you become a proper girly girl!" Sherilin and Nonoko squeal as I stare at them, sleep overs? Shit, they are already planning ahead, preppy sluts... Wait, they're my friends now... Shouldn't call them that, damn... Evil barbie dolls.

"MIKAN! Swing your hips!" Sumire yells and I stare at her, I have to practice even outside of her house? Bitches.

"FINE! I'll swing my hips! Damn... It isn't an assignment, like! OH CRAP!" I say as I blink, then start to swing my hips like a washer on full speed, and Anna and Nonoko scream with laughter because I am doing it so pathetically. I just want to make Sumire mad, and she growls.

"MIKAN! Do it properly or I will cut you off your little Hockey Team!" she yells as I stop, and sigh as I start to walk into the house, swinging my hips like a normal girl would, and they all smile and drive off as I walk into the house, and slam the door shut. I walk into the living room, and I see Gail and Krad sitting there, and they both look up, and jump up.

"WHOA! Hot chic in the house! HOT HOT HOT! DREGAN! HOT GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRL!" Krad and Gail yell as I glare at them, and throw a handbag in their faces (oh yeah, Sumire gave me a handbag, it's black, thank god...)

"Shut up, I'm Mikan! MIKAN! I am not hot, this is just something stupid I had to do to get onto the Ice Hockey Team, so there!" I snap as I stomp up the stairs with millions of shopping bags in my hands, and I slam the door of my room shut, the bags littering the floor as I hear Krad and Dregan talking.

"She really is acting like a girl now, isn't she?" Krad asks as Dregan says yes, then Gail comes into their little conversation.

"Ooooooh Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? SPONGEBOB SQUARE PANTS!" Gail starts to sing, and I have had enough already, and I throw a heel at his head when I go over the stair railings. I glare at him as he squeals. I came out of my room, to throw a dumb heel.

"SHUT UP! You guys are like, soooooo ANNOYING! AND I HOPE MY HEELS AREN'T BROKEN!" I scream as I turn around and walk back into my room, making as much noise as I can...

(Then the guys all say "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOh, she's a _barbie_ girl!" they all say at once.)

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Okies, end of chapter 2! Hope you all enjoyed, my sis likes it, I think... She is reading over me shoulder, gah! Lalalalala! Please review and read! Moop moop and wait for me next chapter tralalalala!

_**Love Blue -Niagra!**_

_**XX XX XX XX XXXX XX XXXX XXX XX XXXX XXX XX XXX XXXX XXXX XX XX XXX X XXXXX XXX XXX XXX XXXX XXXX XX XXXX XXXXX XXXX X XXXX XXXX XX XXX XX XXXXXX XXXXX XXX XX XXX XX XX XX XXXX XX XX XXXX XXX XXXX XXXX XX XXX XXXX XXXX X XXXX XXXX XXXXX XXX X XXXXX XXX XXX XXXX XX XX XXX XXX XXX XX**_


	3. Two point of views in the matter

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, but hey, a girl can dream, neh?

Blue -Niagra: Okies, this is my newest chapter! It will have two point of views in this, Mikan's and Natsumes! Let's see how it goes, shall we...

**Blue -Niagra (yet again): Okay, I have been wondering for some time, and I want to know if anyone has like, started a Blue -Niagra fan club because I think I have this feeling people have and that I have alot of Fangirls here... I dunno, just tell me, please!**

Chapter Three: Two point of views in the matter... (Mikan P.O.V.)

I wake up at about, like, 6:00 am this morning because Grandpa is at the door, talking to some people who are obviously early birds. Eurgh, I hate early risers! I like to lay in, mm... Bed. Then I hear people coming up the stairs and I am suddenly dragged out of my warm bed!

"Okay ms. Sleepy head of Tokyo, get up! Us barbies don't stay in bed till school starts, we have to like, do our hair and stuff, plus, we need to teach you how to eat and sit like a girl before you walk through those school doors!" Sumire suddenly says as I pull hair from my face and I groan, then I am suddenly made to stand up as they turn my bedroom lights on and start to open my wardrobe, and I hear Sherilin gasp.

"Oh.. My.. Gawd. You WEAR _this_? You looked like a country girl before we agreed to help you with this. They have to go." Sherilin says as she chucks my fabveourite checked top out of the window and I gasp, then they all start to attack with make-up and hair brushes as I try to scream, but they put a louffa in my mouth.

"We'll give you a shower first." they say, and I am shoved in a cold shower and I have to like, condition my hair and everything. I soon retreat from the bathroom and they all grin as they start to choose my clothes and I have to wear a mini skirt again. I put on the denim mini that is pleated and a white shirt that is spaghetti strapped and they then chuck me somne black heels as I put them on, then they start on my hair, straightening it and then they pluck my eyebrows and put on my new make -up.

"Okay, earings?" Sumire asks as she puts in some whitegold hoops and Sherilin gives her a thumbs up, then she smiles and starts to apply eyeliner and some eyeshadow.

"Manicure?" Sumire asks Sherilin who starts on my nails and smiles as she files them and starts to paint them. God I am in hell. Then Sumire starts to sit down and stare at me, as Sherilin does my manicure, she is teaching me how to sit.

"Okay, when we sit down, back staright, not slumped, chest out and make sure that if you look over your shoulder... Look seductive and send a wink over to the guy you see first, make them think they have a chance." Sumire said as I sighed and rolled my eyes, and I copied her, but she shook her head.

"Mm... No, no honey_, never _roll your eyes unless you want to slap someone. Okay, shoulders straight, and look at me like I am human, not alien. Back straight, chin up and wink like you really want that guy!" Sumire said as I smile and wink, and she starts to clap and she runs towards me and hugs me while Sherilin lets go of my nails.

"Oooooh, I am soooo proud! My little ken doll has turned into a Barbie! But, we need to start with the eating, you can not eat like a slob, watch what you eat. Salad is the best, but because you are on the Hockey Team you can pass up what we hotties eat. Do not eat like a slob, eat like you respect the meal, and in lessons, no inbetween snacks." Sumire said as I sigh and put a ahnd under my chin and I growl. Can I do this? Yeah, I guess...

"And Mikan, in lessons, we will talk about clothes, manicures, handbags and stuff us girls like to talk about, now, before we get into the eating routine, I must tell you to take a compact and make-up with you to school. We will teach you how to pucker your lips and everything!" Sumire said in excitement as she took out a compact and lip gloss, and put some on then started to look at herself in the mirror, I have to do _this_!?

I then sigh and copy once my manicure is done, and they all squeal as they look at me, okay, I look at myself and yeah... I may be pretty... Shiot I'm hot, oh man... What will the guys at school say!?

"I can not imagine what all the guys at school will say! Oh, what if Koko turns out to like her? I'll be heart broken!" Anna suddenly says as I stare at her and sigh, Koko, the Romeo of the Basketball team and Anna's one and only lifetime crush. Then Nonoko starts.

"What if Yuu likes her!? I know I know, he is a book worm, but he is cool and cute! I like him!" Nonoko says when Sumire suddenly turns to me and smiles, then points at herself.

"And Mikan, for the record, Natsume Hyuuga is mine. You may be on his team and we may be good friends now, but he is mine. No one will take him from me, got it?" Sumire says as I stare at her, then smile and stand up, nodding my head when I roll my eyes.

"It's not like I want him, I kinda like, hate him. I don't do crushes." I say as I walk out of the room, my hips swinging gracefully as they start to clap and squeal and jump around as I sigh and roll my eyes, can girls be anymore stupid?... Oh wait, I AM AGIRL!!!

"YAY! Okay, you aren't a proper Barbie Doll yet, but you'll be invited to loads of cool parties with a butt like that and boobs!" Anna squeals as I roll my eyes and head down to breakfast, I make the food in this house unless Grandpa does for some reason. I sigh and start to get out the food for breakfast, and Ii make a salad for some reason.

Sumire and the others come down and squeal when they see me washing lettuce and making a salad, I forgot, carb freaks. Tch. I sigh and make them some food to eat, and then we sit dpwn and I start to pick up some lettuce, but then Sumire stops me, and starts to teach me how to eat.

Shit, this is torture! I am not allowed to put my elbows on the table or 'slob around'. I have to have my boobs stuck out, practically half the time, and my hair tossed over my shoulders, my legs have to be... crossed, or one leg behind the other, this is all very lady like. I still can't believe I am going through with this, and I have Hockey torture today with Natsume and then the proper practice.

I sigh and finish off my salad then go to fill a bottle of water for today, sogh, hm, today I have a few lessons and my last lesson I share with Natsume, sadly, Mr. Narumi pairs us to up for every double assignment in History, I hate History, wonder what month long assignment he will torture us with this time?

Then I walk to the hall to get my school bag, and I find it has like, disappeared. I am not in suprise right now. Dregan has swapped it with a tiny denim bag that has the american flag on it, a bag that most girls at school would want. I sigh and pick it up, and I start to pin these badges on it that I got from my mom when she died. There is a pink one and some cute and cool ones. Sumire, Anna and Nonoko and Sherilin would be _sooo_ proud.

I walk back into the kitchen, these heels kill! At least I have learnt how to walk in them, though. I stare at them and put a ahnd on my hip and look at the girls all smiles.

"Okay, I think we should get, like, going. I need to get to school early, because I have to try and getn ready for my practice." I say, even if the practice is at the end of the day and I still have to face Natsume first thing, I have to get there early, that's why. So he can give me more bruises.

"Okay! Come on then, and we can show off our awesomely cool creation!" Sumire and Sherilin cry, jumping up and screaming as I sweat drop, thank god Grandpa is on his morning walk, or he would have come down and yelled, while my brothers don't need to care, they can sleep through everything and anything.

We walk out of the house and pile into Sumire's car and Anna sits with me, she's in the middle, I only like sitting near the car door. Anna smiles and links her arm through mine as she blinks then giggles.

"What?" I ask as she grins and clings to me. Do I like clingy? I don't know, it's so new to me.

"Oh, Mikan! Finally, we're friends! I have always wanted to be your friend but I was afraid you would never accept me because I am so girly! But now we can be good friends, right? Right?" Anna asks as I stare at her, then smile, a little. Truth be told, I have always wanted to be the twins friend. They are really sweet, that's why they're popular.

"Erm... cool." I say, I don't really have anything to say, so I will speak very little. The others talk as I sigh and we drive towards the school, I really should get a car, even if I do want a motorbike, or maybe I should just bike to school... Nah, my bike tyres are really flat.

"Okay, here. Come on Mikan, we have to show you off and you need to flaunt your stuff! Let's see how many people recognise you." Sumire says as she grabs my arm and drags me out of the car as we run towards the school, and they open the doors so we can all fit in, and the early birds come to stare at us,. and literally fall when they see me.

But... No one even recognize me!

"Oh my! Who's the cute newbie?" ask a few boys as I gasp, realising they mean me!  
"Better not let that Huyuuga kid see her, he may rip her apart or hurt her..." says another as I stare at them and gulp, Hyuuga would do that?  
"She is really pretty! Wish I had hair like hers!" someone else commented, this time a girl as I stare then sigh. Why doesn't anyone recognize me?

I smile a little as we walk past everyone, and Sumire looks kinda proud as we walk, and I put a hand over my left arm and sigh a little. I am a little embarrassed. Oh no! I have to go change! I quickly start to run off as Sumire and the others gasp.

"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" Sumire yells as I stare at her and stop, sighing and breathing heavily.

"PRACTICE! I AM SOOOO LATE!" I yell and start to run again as Sumire and the others sigh, and head towards the bathroom as I run across the halls and skid and then I stop near the girls changing rooms and breathe heavily, looking around so no one see's me, and I slip in, unnoticed.

I then start to change quickly and I put my hair in pihgtails so it doesn't get in my way. I then put my helmet on and walk out into the Ice Rink. Our school has an ice rink which is cool! I run and run towards it then put on my Ice Hockey skates and I skid onto the ice, and meet Natsume, who glares at me.

"You're late, little girl. I still can not believe I agreed to letting you do this. Come on, practice starts now..." he says as I breathe then stick out my tongue, boy, he's such an asshole. I can't believe girls like a guy like him, what a PlayBoy.

I sigh then put my hands on my hips, I then follow him and he glares at me as I glare at him, and then he starts to run into me as I try to dodge it and I growl and grit my teeth. Bastard! He is hurting me hard on purpose! I know he hates me and I guess he knows I hate him like hell!

I start to dodge him and bash him back, which catches the idiot off guard and he falls on his ass and stares at me, then smirks and gets up before I offer him help, I would help him, if he wasn't so arrogant!

"There! I am actually fighting back!" I suddenly yell and I hurt him again as he 'oofs' and falls to the floor, in pain. I suddenly gasp and realise that I have hurt him more than I should have. I suddenly skate towards him and fall on my knee's, saying I;m sorry.

"Stupid... girl. Get away, now... I am fine!" he snaps as I stare at him, then I get up and skate off sadly as Ii whisper sorry again and again, I didn't think I was so tough, but I hurt him, even if I do hate him. I am still so sorry, Natsume. Please don't get mad, even if you are mad!

I go to get changed as I sigh and apply make-up and brush my hair. I then start to walk out of the room and towards my locker as I shove in my Hockey kit and get some books out. I sigh and turn to go to Biology lesson, I have to sit with Sumire and the others. I make my way to the class, and I start to find my new seat...

During the lesson, my teacher, Jinno, is having a rant about dissecting frogs, yuk. I hate dissecting things, maybe he was born a frog, that's probably why he has one on his shoulder, it might be his wife. Eurgh! I look at Sumire and the others, and they all have their compacts out and check their hair, so I get mine out and copy. Hair is good and so is my Make-up. Sigh, I put my compact away and do nothing until a boy comes up to me.

It's Ruka Nogi, part of the Hockey Team and class Prez (president) most girls like him but I know he has his eyes on a girl who normally hangs in the library, Hotaru Imai, a friend, not a best friend, but a friend. We normally acknowladge each other.

"Hey! Are you... New? My friends say you're hot and everything, so don't think I am chatting you up! It's just... What's your name and..." then someone else came over, one guy, he was called Larry, one of the populars. I stare at him as he grins and puts a hand under my chin.

"Hey, cutie. You new? I need your name, number, and may I say you have a great pair of legs and a nice ass." he says as I stare at him, then stand up and smile, hands behind my back.

"Heh, Larry. My name is Mikan Sakura and do not, I repeat, do not, say I have a great pair of legs and girls with asses like mine, do not talk, to guys with faces like yours. Okay? Oh and, my number is 03FUCKOFFRIGHTNOW29. Okay? See ya." I say as I smile and he turns red and everyone starts to laugh as Larry runs out, he has never been ditched before by a girl, and I am the first one to resist to his horrible, unmanly like charms. Men, they can't take it to heart.

Sumire stares at me, her motuh open as she laughs, then shakes her head and pats me on the back, some other people crowd round, asking if I am really Mikan Sakura, the biggest Tomboy in school, and I say yep and they faint in shock and some boys say I have a nice ass and a good pair of boobs. Men are such perverts.

"Okay lesson over, go and I expect homework tomorrow." Jinno says as I pick up my books and walk out, rolling my eyes. English next, yuk. I hate english because it's so... weird. We have the same teacher for History aswell, Narumi, he normally dresses like Shakespear for English and History, he is such a weird freak.

At least I don't have anyone I know in English Studies, they won't notice I am there.

I walk down the halls, and I don't look where I am going, when suddenly...

**BAM! CRASH! WHIPPAWHAM GAH! EEEEK! OOF!**

I fall on the floor and everything in my bag spoills out onto the floor and my books scatter everywhere as I gasp, and shake my head...

**NATSUMES P.O.V.**

... I sit on the floor because someone crashed into me, stupid person. I hear soft 'ows' escaping her mouth, she sounds feminine, hope she is. I don't like bumoping into guys reall. She stands up, I think she is wearing heels, probably Sumire again, bumping into me on purpouse, yuk, hate that girl. She has bad hair and no fashion sense but lots of money. I still hate her guts, though.

I start to kneel and slowly, I open my eyes and look, first I see a pair of heels, small feet that fit into them, and I look up, she has some pretty nice legs, I see she wears mini skirts, I look up and see she has quite a revealing top, and wow... Nice boobs! (**_haha me evil_**!) I look up at her face, and I see a shocked girl with straight chestnut coloured hair and she has nice eyes, but... Where have I seen those gorgeus eyes before, then I look around and see her stuff scattered on the floor, and she starts to gasp and pick it up, muttering 'sorry' over and over again...

"Hey, let me help, clumsy." I say as I grab a book of hers and I take a glimpse of her name on the book before I hand it to her, I really need to catch her name, she is hot! I then widen my eyes when I see what her name is... Mikan Sakura... Isn't that... Biggest Tomboy,Hockey, sorry... SHIT! I ran into this idiot!

Hey, I never knew she had boobs. SHE HAS BOOBS!

"Mikan! Shit I didn't think you wore a skirt!" I yell as she turns red and snatches her book away and grabs all her stuff, chucking it into her bag as she starts to try and walk away afterwards, until I grab her arm and force her to look at me as she turns even redder. My ears are burning from embarrasment.

"Hey.. wait a minute, I never knew... I never knew you looked like this, you look different, at least your eyes are the same." I say, I like her eyes, always have and always will. I guess I have always noticed that Mikan was different when we first started highschool, but Ii guess difference made her stand out, why has she changed.

She tucks a strand of hair behind her ears and looks up shyly, shrugging as she presses her books against her chest.

"Ii had to look like this in order to play on the Hockey Team, now you know! Sumire helped me..." she mumbles and I suddenly laughed, Sumire!? Ookay, I know Mikan is desperate to play Hockey, but I didn't think she was so desperate to have _Sumire_ help her out!

"My uncle made her my tutor for being a girl. I don't like it, now let me go, please." she says quietly as I stare at her, then let go of her arm and she starts to walk off, until I call her name.

"WAIT! Mikan... Can you come to my party? I'm having it at my house because my parents are out of time, everyone's coming and... Well, I'd like you to come, I guess." I say, suprising her and myself as she stares at me, then smiles a little, hey, I have never seen her smile, she looks... Okay don't go all sappy, Natsume!

"Erm... Sure, see you later then." she says as I stare at her, then finally say something, well, yell it as boys pass.

"HEY! I NEVER KNEW YOU HAD BOOBS!" I yell, and a book comes flying at my head as she growls and clenches her fists. She still has a temper on her head.

"PERVEEEEEEERt!" she yells and runs off in her heels, and trips numerous times. Sumire should teach her how to run in heels now... Hehehe...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

Okies hope you liked! And if you have realised this yet, people, I actually base my stories on life sometimes and the hardships of life for some people, if any of you know what Tokyo Mew Mew is, then check out my story, Tokyo Mew Mew: Ultimate Force. It has real life basings on it, and I never knew some of the girls or peeps who reviewed actually had the same charcters or were so alike with the charcters I used. read it and see, one person cried and she had never cried before, and it was my fic wthat made her cry...

Just read it, please! It is quite good and one girl has a hard life, but all of them had something terrible happen to them... OKIES PLEASE REVIEW!!!

_**Love from Blue -Niagra I love you all!**_

_**XX XXX XX XX XXXX XXX XXXX X XXXX XXX XX XXXX XXX XXXXX XXXXX XX XXX X XXX XX XX XXXX XXX XXX XXXX X XXXX XX XXXXX XX XX XXX XX XXX XX XXXX XXX XXX XXXX XXX X XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXXX XXXX XXX XX XX XXXX XX XXXXX XXX XX XXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XX XXXX XXX XXX XX XX XX XXXX**_


	4. Practice sessions and maybe

Disclaimer: I wish I could own Gakuen Alice, but I don't, so I can dream though, neh? Hehe.

Blue -Niagra: Soz if it is soooo late! Okies doke, I bet you wanna get on with the chapter, right? Well okay, here it is!

Chapter Four: The practice session. And maybe... (Mikan P.O.V.)

I sit up and stretch, I got invited to Natsume Hyuuga's party, whioch I hope is allowed, I don't wish to get drunk now I am pretty popular. I yawn and raise my arms in the air then wriggle my toes, weird but it is how I stretch. I have proper practice today with the whole team, GREAT!

I then remember what Natsume had said, about my boobs, after he had literally yelled it out to everyone in the damn hall ways most guys have walked up to me and have stared at my cleavege. I want to murder the damn pervert!!! And I still haven't retrived my book that I threw at his head... Hope he has a bruise...

Oh well, I have practice today and it takes away 2 whole lessons and then I get lunch, I think we have a meeting after our lunch break so I might miss 3 lessons today, I don't know who is on that stupid team apart from Natsume, Ruka, and Koko, all of them are... Hot?

Oh no I am turning into such a girly girl! Now, I have to start on my hair, I am curling it today, and Sumire taught me how to use curlers.

I start on my dull hair and then work my way around it and stuff, curling it into loose curls because I will wash them out tonight and tomorrow, anyway, I then start to apply lipgloss that tastes like cherries and I put on some pink eyeshadow and I put on a little bronzer. I sigh as I slip on a denim rara skirt and a halter neck that's baby blue. I wear these knee high white socks with frills at the end that go up to my knee's, I bought this by myself, and I like it. I also have some shoes like dolls wear, the black ones.

I should really do cosplay.

I stare at myself then tie a red ribbon in my hair before putting eyeliner around my eyes and mascara on my lashes, the mascara is blue, so it makes my eyes stand out so much more than they already do. I look so out of place, I bet I look out of place in school, aswell.

I sigh, no time to change now, I pick up my bag and put in some make up and a hair brush as I walk out of my bedroom and down the stairs as Krad comes out of his hell of a room, scratching his head and yawning until he see's me and I glare at him, giving him a look saying 'Don't-say-a-word-or-fucking-die-Krad', and he yawned then grinned, folding his scraggly arms.

"Hey hey hey, gonna get Hyuuga, are ya? Meow!" Krad says as I throw a heated glare at him then chuck a bopok in his direction, but he caught ti and threw me it back, at least he gave it back, I may have to steal mine off Natsume today at some point...

"Shut up! I really think you're annoying, ya know!? Can't guys get lives of their own instead of thinking who is and who isn't hot and how big a girls boobs are!?" I scold as he laughs and walks towards me, shaking his head and slapping my back as I grin, and glare at my idiotic brother.

"Hey, boys have to get by somehow, you have your new hair thingies and make up and gossip while we have porn and stuff about women. And try to make the boys fall, all girls will get jealous." Krad says as I stare at him, and arch an eyebrow.

"Isn't it meant to be try _not_ to make the boys fall?" I say, emphysizing the not as he grins and shrugs, shaking his head while I stare at him with my eyebrow raised to my stupid fringe and beyond.

"Nah, make them all jealous because then it means you are way hotter than any other girl, if some girls don't get jealous, you'll know they're lesbians." Krad says as I suddenly glare at him and put my hands on my hips.

"Excuse me but what is wrong with lesbians! You are so sexist sometimes, Krad Michael! Damn you men! And anyways, I am straight!" I yell as Krad laughs and I just snort, then walk off as he waves and starts to act like a spazz in waiting, tch, jerkeroid.

I walk down the satirs and out of the house after I grab a bottle of water and some apples and a banana, I have to eat really healthy because I am in a competetive sport at the moment, three meals and day and so on and so fourth. Plus, I need to keep slim.

I walk out of the house and down the road towards the bus stop, I go on the bus sometimes when I have practice because Sumire says she doesn't want 'A smeely bag containing hocky skies' in her stupid little car. I sigh as I roll my eyes, then start to run the rest of the way.

I figured how to run in stupid heels because Sumire tried to teach me, but I didn't want her to teach, so I was suddenly ambushed by a pack of raging Natsume lovers and I learned how to run in them, and I was late for Hockey lessons, mainly.

I walk along and see some people standing there, waiting for the big yellow bus as I approach, and all the guys look at me and suddenly get large nose bleeds as I don't stare back, and the girls look at me and smile or glare or both. But one boy is there that i know.

"Hey there, Mikan. Didn't think you would come on the school bus today." Ruka says as I stare at him and smile. Ruka and I go way back, we used to make cookies together from clay in kindergarten, and in middle school we were lab partners and now, we're on the same hockey team. He's a real good friend.

"Hey! I have Hockey with you guys today, remember, I'll be out of these heels and in those hockey skates!" I say as he laughs and shakes his head, he watched me run in my heels, and was shocked, but he has overcome the shock of me in heels and tiny tops and rara skirts.

"Oh yeah! Well, sit next to me on the yellow bus, kay? We can talk and catch up, then. Oh yeah, how are your lessons going with Natsume? He's a bit rough, sorry to say, but I guess you'll get used to it." Ruka said as I sigh, yeah, I know. I have to go through it nearly every week, but I have gotten better, which is good.

"They're okay, I'm getting rougher so I'll hurt him more! Oh, here's the bus, come on." I say as I run towards the bus and I get on first because half the guys fainted or let me past, being coutius and kind, so I save Ruka a seat at the back as everyone else files onto the bus and gets seats, some guys start to stare at my legs, yuk.

But luckily, my legs are hidden by my socks, which is YAY!

"You know, you look different from normal, I think you chose your own clothes today, you know you look like you're doing closplay, right?" Ruka asks as I stare at him then smile sweetly, yes, I know. I just wanted to look... Weird and different.

"Yeah, I like this look, don't you? It'll make the guys sweat, right? But I don't see you sweating." I say, I should really do this to Natsume, Krad and Gail decided to teach me how to seduct people, I seducted them real good last night, they fell right under my seductiveness and my gaze.

"Nah, I have eyes for only one girl. Okay, what can we talk about?" Ruka asks as we start to talk about Ice Hockey and how great it is that I finally know how to act like a girl. Being a girl has it's advantages, for one, I can cast a spell on men and make them do what I want.

Once the bus stops, we get off and walk into the school, where I see the other Team Players talking to ewach other at a bence, and Ruka walks towards them with me by his side, and it is Natsume who notices me, first.

"Hey there guys, what ya talkin' bout?" I ask as they all stare at me, and their mouths all drop open as Natsume looks away and coughs, damn, can anyone seduce that stupid guy? A challenge, I like. A bigger challenge than being a proper girl.

"Erm, er... M-Mikan... H-Hi, you look nice, how are your boobing, I mean doing!" screams one of the guys, Harashi, damn guys, now when I see them, most guys put in 'boobs or breasts' into the conversation, it's the only thing they noticea bout me. I sigh and roll my eyes, forcing a smile.

The other guys snort, except Natsume, I turn my attention to him and the guys make way so that I can talk to Natsume face to face.

"Hey Natsume. How are you today?" I ask as he stares at me for once, and shrugs, his eyes burning into mine as I stare at him and smile, then walk a little closer to him.

"I'm fine, what about you, Polka Dots?" he suddenly asks and I turn crimson, shit! How can he see my underwear !? Oh shit I hope he doesn't go looking through my underwear drawer!? PERVERT!

"Don't worry, I just know, I mean, it isn't hard to guess, when you have good friends who tell you what underwear a pretty girl like you would wear when you fall and your skirt just so happens top fly up. Plus, your skirt is hitched." Natsume says as he smirks and I look down, sure enough, my skirt has hitched up high and I scream, pulling it down. NO! Such a perverrrrrrrrrrrrt!

"WAH! NATSUME! Please be a decent man for once and never hitch my skirt up again!" I cry as I take a step back, my face all flushed as I step back once, and then I gasp because suddenly I start to to fall and everyone just gasps, all the guys, and I just think, shit I'll hit the floor, but, I suddenly fall as my eyes close, and I feel safe, and someone, warm and soft, pulls me towards them. I open my eyes, and stare up at my saviour.

Shit I am spouting poetry, oh well. I look up at Natsume, and stare as he stares at me like I am different and another alien from planet whatever. I then turn crimson because, well, my arms are around his neck and he is holding me really close, like, to his chest. Help me!

Then he finally puts me down as I brush myself off, and start to say sorry in a squeaky little voice.

"I'm sorry! I should never ever... Natsume I am sorry!" I squeak as he grumbles and shrugs, then smirks as he stares at me with his deep, crimson eyes blazing into my skin.

"Whatever, polka dots, now come on guys, lets go. We need to practice, don't fall this time, Mikan." he says as I suddenly glare and stick my tongue out, then follow them inside. I have to stay cool and calm, or I may end up kicking his ass!

We walk to the changing rooms and I walk into the girls changing rooms alone as I sit there and sigh, looking at my duffel bag then turning red when In suddenly thionk of him, and I start to hiccup. No! Why is my heart racing? Why do I feel so hot and bothered, why am I... I can't love him!

I know that these signs mean I have a crush on someone, but Natsume Hyuuga!? Why him of all people! Why not Koko, or maybe even someone like Ruka? Why that incompetent snob? EURGH!

I slowly start to get changed and I then walk out as I put on my helmet, today is my first practice with the guys, and I want to make them and Jericho proud that I am on their team. I sigh and walk out onto the ice, where they are all warming up, and I start to warm up aswell as Natsume stares at me, then rolls his eyes. Do... Does Natsume get crushes? I doubt, I have never seen him with a girl before, he hates them all, I think. He ignores Sumire or glares at any girl to come near him. He doesn't like girls, so, my crush may pass! YAY!

"Okay! Time to play! Get into your positions!" yells Jericho and once he blows that whistle, we start to play Hockey, and I show the guys what I am made of, but, my thoughts keep drifting to Natsume...

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

Well how was it ya'll? I bet it was crap, I know it was. Shoot, just review and tell me how bad I am, and so sorry it was late!!! 2 DAYS OVERDUE!!!! WAH!

_**Love Blue -Niagra (if you still love me...)**_

_**XX XXXX XXX XXX XXXXXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXXX XXX XX XXXXXX X XXXXX XXX XXX XXXX XXXX XXXXX XXX XXX XX XX XXXX XXX XXXX XXXX XXXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXX XXXXX XXX XX XXX XXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXX XX XXXXXX XXXXXX XXXX X XXXXX XXXXXX XXXXX XXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXXX**_


	5. The party of the year, No, My life

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice but I do own this fic and whatever, but hey, I can dream, neh?

Blue -Niagra: Yet another chapter to TEAM PLAYER! This chapter is exciting! You'll like it because it involves kissing, yummy... Okies please read and review! ARIGATOU!

Chapter Five: The party of the year... No, my life... (MIKAN P.O.V.)

I am sitting in Sumire's frilly bedroom and I am waiting for my next lesson, how to kiss a guy. Crappy and unwanted, I have told her I don't want to learn to kiss but she is getting a boy to come asnd teach me how to kiss! So I have a practical lesson!

HELP!

"Okay! I am here! Come on, Krad! Gail! Koko!" Sumire screams as she storms in, and my eyes widened, I can not believe this! I AM NOT KISSING MY BROTHERS! NO FUCKING WAY!!! Then my ever loveable twins and Koko walk in, all smirking.

"Okay, take your pick! All of them are hot!" Sumire says as Anna goes all red when she see's Koko, I feel sorry for her, I won't kiss Koko, I promise it, I won't kiss any of them, now. I stare at Sumire and look up at her in utter horror.

"No way! Gail and Krad are my brothers and Koko is for someone else! I won't kiss any of them!" I yell as I stand up, and my twin olders look at me and sigh, yuk, I guess they want to kiss their younger, more beautiful sister.

"Mikan! You need to learn all this for when you get a boyfriend! Now kiss one of them! It does not matter how Anna feels! I do not care! You will kiss Koko and then you can go!" Sumire yelled at me as I stare at her and glare, I turn around and shake my head, teeth clenched.

"No! Koko will not kiss me and neither will my brothers, I am not ready for a boy in my life but my own brothers! I don't want to be forced anymore! I have had to do so much to become more like a girl, and I like it this way, but no guy, yet! I am leaving!" I say in my most stubborn voice as I stalk off while Sumire protests, and I run down the stairs, grab my school bag and run out of the house as Sumire's scary mom coos and waves at me. SCARY!

I walk from the white building and down the path as I walk from the gates and I then start to walk down the road as cars pass, some idiots pipping at me because I have a rather short, white skirt on this fine day. My top is tight and well, it's a boob tube, Sumire chose this today with knee high boots. I hate it when she chooses, it is always revealing. The pipping gets louder and more agitated, what do these guys want, more than a good look? I am no hooker!

I turn around as the stupid pipping from a car horn gets louder and louder and more fucking annoying, I turn around, anger written all over my face, when I see who it is, and I turn fucking bright crimson because it is none other than Natsume Hyuuga. Shit and eep!

"Fucking hell, Miss Mikan, are you deaf!? Why are you walking on your own when perverts are around!" Natsume snaps as I stare at him, perverts? Isn't he one of the perverts prowling around these streets, and it's morning, hardly any evils are on the streets.

"Natsume! I thought you were one of those bastards pipping! Pip pip bloody pip! Now what do you want!?" I screech as he stares at me and shrugs, great, maybe he is one of the perverted street men. Or maybe he just likes my ass. I stare at him and roll my eyes.

"No, it's just I saw your annoying hair, now where the heck are you going? I can take you home , if you like, I mean, you have to get ready for the oparty, right?" Natsume asks as I gasp, shit his party! It's tonight!!! I stare at him, my mouth agap as he rolls his eyes, I guess he knows I have forgotten.

Dumb sexy bastard. I hate him... wait, did I just say he was sexy? SHIT I STILL HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!!!

"Whatever, and I would appreciate the rider, captain." I say as I walk to the other side of the car and get in. His car is okay, it's a sports car in red and, I am sooo jealous. I want it! I'll steal it! Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah! Nah, bad idea, he starts the car up again and drives off, I need to give him directions. He's a pretty fast driver.

"Natsume... Is there gonna be any, booze at your party?" I ask as he stares at me then shrugs, because parties without parents normally mean booze and drugs, and lots of teens kissing and yukky yuk yuk. He stares at me again as I stare at him.

"Most likely, duh. Also, if you get drunk, don't fall in the pool or whatever, I don't want it to be polluted." Natsume says, I am infuriated! He says I pollute things! BASTARD! Okies, stay calm Mikan, calm and gentle, think happy thoughts... I WANT TO KILL HIM!!!!

"So, you have a pool? Rich lucky bastard!" I say as he glares at me then stops outside my cottage, and I stare at him before getting out and pulling my skirt down so he can't look up it like the last time! I don't really want him to declare my underwear yet again in public.

"Whatever, okay Polka Dots, I'll get that Sumire brat to retrieve you from your abode once you're ready at 7:00pm, so be ready. And when you get there don't try being seductive and don't try anything on, my room and my parents room are out of bounds at all times, got it?" he says, like hell I will be trying anything on!

"Shut up you bastard pervert! Goodbye and thank you for driving me home!" I snap as I start to walk off, but me being me, I just have to slip and suddenly I feel the wind fly up my skirt, and he starts to grin as he yells out what he can see, he says it's a pretty nice scene. The PERVERT!

"NICE PLAYBOY CHERRY PRINT, UNDERWEAR GIRL!" he yells as I suddenly jump up and scream, a metal pole in my hands, ready to smash his car up, but the bastard has gotten away again! I scream as I start to smash up the garden fence because I hate it.

"AIYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I yell as people start to crowd round, and I start to strangle Frema for no apparent reason as he tries to get my hands off his precious neck. I HATE LIFE!!!

**THE PARTY...**

Okay, at the moment I am in Sumire's car, I am finally ready, my hair is straight with a tiny plait down one side and I have clear gloss on, bronzer, eyeliner and pink mascara along my lashes, and then the clothes I am wearing are a bit revealing.

I am wearing this pink top that shows quite alot of my cleavege and then this really mini mini mini skirt that almost, and I say almost, shows my underwear. Or undergraments, as Sumire taught me to say. My heels are black and the heel is about 3 inches high and it's bloody hard to walk in them!

We drive for quite some time, I wonder what his house is like? Natsume's, I mean. Is he a posh bastard like everyone else in our school, I wonder if I'll get drunk? I hope not because I will get this bloody big hangover, Dragen told me hangovers are not heaven, they are bloody hell!

We finally stop outside his house, and everything is a blare of music and laughter and drunken guys trying it on with the girls in their mini skirts. Wait did I just see what has just made my mind go all muddled. I am not going to say what happened! I am not!

It was totally disturbing. We get out of the car and walk up the drive, I am behind everyone else, and Anna immediately runs towards Koko and swings her arms around him, he and Anna are going out now, thanks to me. I got them together because Anna was so down when Sumire tried to make me kiss him, and Koko somehow confessed his feelings towards her, and so did Anna likewise, to him.

We walk the rest of the way and I see some of the team talking with some girls, then Ruka is standing at the table that has all the beverages on it. I see alcohol, so, Natsume was right about the alcohol, I had better not get plastered while I am here.

I walk towards Ruka as the others walk away and I wave to him as he stares at me, then smiles and waves back as I run towards him. Eurgh, Heels, I hate them so much! I will have to get rid of them, somehow. I smile at Ruka who smiles and holds out a drink to me, it's some cola. I hope it isn't spiked.

"Hey, what you doing all alone?" I ask as he stares at me then smiles and I shrug. Why am I shrugging?

"I'm just looking for someone. So, why have you ditched the others? And want a drink, it is alcohol free, so don't worry!" Ruka says as he grins and I shake my head politely and stare at him. I then sigh, and look over my shoulder and see some people running around, beer sloshing everywhere.

"Lots of drunks, I have never been to a party before... Only childish ones, so, Ruka, where's Natsume?" I ask as Ruka stares at me,t hen grins and laughs. What is it now?

"Nani?" I say,

"Mikan, you and Nastume always seem to divert a conversation to each other, it's Natsume with you and Mikan with Natsume! Do you have a crush on each other or something?" Ruka asks as I gasp, then shake my head and pick up a can of beer and glare at him.

"No way! I hate that spineless jellyfish! he's just so evil!" I cry out and walk off, beer can in hand when someone suddenly walks up to me, and grins.

"Hey, little girl, dare ya' ta have a beer drinking compestition with me, but you'll lose." said a drunken boy as I turn and arch my eyebrow at him, then hold up my beer can and grin, opening it. I am not passing down a dare, now way. I wanna see if I can beat the crap out of him.

"Sure! But don't cry when this little girl has beaten ya!" I say as he grins, and I start to drink down the beer as fast as I can, you know, after a few beers (I beat him 3 times in a row) I am feeling a little tipsy...

**NATSUME'S P.O.V.**

At the moment I have only had one beer out of a dozen or a million beers, I really don't drink much, but I wonder where that little girl is, Mikan? I hope she isn't getting drunk or anything stupid like that. I mean, I don't want puke everywhere, my parents will kill me enough for throwing the damn party, let alone puke all over the house.

I walk around and see people trying to kill each other, at least we're in the garden. Hm, blood on the ground, I hope there are no dead bodies anywhere or I will surely be dead myself! I look around, and I see someone I know well, her skirt is really short today and... SHE HAS SIX BOTTLES OF BLOODY BEER IN HER HANDS! 3 IN EACH HAND!!!

I stare at her as she laughs, wait, has she just beaten that guy in a drinking contest? He's the best and no one can beat him, he once drank 50 bottles of beer in under 15 minutes or less. I stare at her as she laughs drunkenly, and everyone starts to walk off as she starts to grin and yell abuse, she really is drunk.

Oh crap.

I watch her as she starts to walk around, stumbeling and laughing like a mad woman, then she suddenly turns around and stares at me, laughing and waving, all smiles. Yep, she's drunk like a skunk.

"NATSHME! YOO HOO! I FOUND YOU! NATSHUME!" She yells, slurring her words as she walks towards me and laughs, she shouldn't really be wearing heels while she's running like a drunk, wait, she is drunk, and those bottles are suddenly thrown down as she runs and laughs, then she suddenly gets too close to the edge of the pool, and she slips, I knew heels were bad for her, she isn't meant to be a girly girl. I stare at her as she falls, but then she grabs the nearest thing to her, me. And I gasp as we both fall in, and splash into the water, people getting soaked.

Well, now we are drenched and my head breaks the water and so does hers, and she is laughing madly again. God, how drunk is she!? She laughs then stares at me, her cheeks rosy as she swims closer, her clothes clinging to her and her hair is ruined, not to mention her make-up, and why should I care? Damn she's hot!

Why did I just think that, I stare at Mikan, who's giggeling as she stares at me and her eyes are sparkeling.

"Hey... You're all wassssshed up! YEHAHAHAHAHAHA! Get it, wasssshed up! AHAHAHAHA!" she laughs as I stare at her, then put my hands on her shoulders as I stare at her and she giggles, then looks at me and she smiles brightly.

"Mikan, you're drunk, aren't you?" I ask, it's a stupid question, but I want to know what she says.

"Yeah a little bit!" she says as she giggles,

"You aren't sober, are you?" I ask as she shakes her head and grins.

"No not at all!" she says giddely. Now for the next bit,

"Do you like me?" I suddenly ask and people gasp as she stares at me,t hen grins and puts her arms around me.

"Yeah, a little bit. You're hot and sexy!" she says as I stare at her, then grin as her cheeks turn red and she starts to grow hot, I pull her close, my arms slip from her shoulders to around her waist as she stares at me.

"Are you gonna kiss me?" I ask as she smirks, then nods.

"Yeah... A little bit," she says, and suddenly my lips were against hers and our mouths move together in a fiery kiss and rythm, and I pull her closer as we deepen the kiss and I hear someone scream, it just so happens to be Sumire's scream and I hear her run off, but I don't pull away from the kiss, it's too good to be true, who knew somebody drunk could tell the truth? And a drunken kiss is really nice, from Mikan. She's really a good kisser.

Then she pulls my pants down...

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Okies how was it? I bet you liked that, hehehehe. Mikan was drunk, now I am not drunk! I just got hyper yay! My mate is here, being a pig and snorting, like a piggy pig pig snort snort... Yeah, I think I am drunkl! NYEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA Well bye! SYONARA!

Read and Review!!! MWAH! (blows kisses)

_**Love Blue -Niagra**_

_**XXX XXX XXXX XXX XXX XXXXX X XX XXXX XXXX XXXX XX XXX XX XXX XXX XXX XXXXXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXXX X XXXX XXXX XXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXX XX XXXXX XXXXX XXXX XXXXX XXX XXX XXX XXXX XXXXXX X XXX XXXX XXX XXX XXX XXXXX XX XXXXXX XX XXXXXXX X XXXXX XXX XXXX XXXXXX XXXX**_


	6. I did what?

Disclaimer: Oh I wish I owned Gakune alice, but every girl can dream, ne?

Blue -Niagra: Tomoz I am at a sleepover, okay? So I may not be able to do my stories, and then on Thursday I go on holiday until Sunday which is a bust! Anyways, I think people have noticed I update my stories ASAP, because I like to put up my stories, okay lets get on with the chapter!

Chapter Six: I did what!? (MIKAN P.O.V.)

I wake up, a pounding headache starting to come, shit, I think I drank way too much last night, I know I had a nice dream, I was kissing Natsume in his pool, then Ii sorta pulled his pants down for a laugh... Sigh, at least it was a dream...

I get up and go to have a shower, I have these large black rings under my eyes and I look like Hell hit home. I sigh and start to wash myself and once I have done that, I go to put a load of concealer over it to hide my drowzyness. I don't want Grandpa to notice, because he'll start to ask questions, like hwere I have been etc, etc...

I sigh and start to put on my clothes, I put on a spaghetti strap top, my hair in a side ponytail and I am wearing these hiot pants Dregan bought me as a joke, they are actually quite nice, I wonder if I can seduce anyone? Hm... Maybe Natsume!

I walk down the stairs, putting on eyeshadow and I slip on some dolly shoes, I won't wear heels today, not after yesterday, my feet kill! Hm... I wonder why I smelt like a pool last night? Oh well, it don't matter. I wonder what Sumire will teach me today? I hope it isn't kissing lessons again.

I walk into the kitchen and grab an apple and some grapes before running off, I am going to catch the bus again, because Sumire might have a hangover, too, man this headache kills! In the near future, never drink alcohol again, good. Check. I sigh, I will never go to a mad party that includes Natsume Hyuuga.

I walk out of the house and down the road, to the bus stop and I see people there, all talking as I stare at them, and some boys start to jeer as the see me and some girls whisper. Where is Ruka? And what is their problem? They all look at me and some of the guys laugh. Okay, weirdos.

I thought they had grown a few more brain cells, I guess I was mistaken, again.

I sigh and stand there, waiting for the bus as Ruka comes running up, he looks red and flusterd fro all the running. I smile as he comes up to me, and stares at everyone who is grinning, except the girls. Then one of the boys starts to laugh and he yells something.

"Hey! Mikan, did you have a nice dip!" he suddenly yells as I stare at him, then Ruka. What is he talking about? I look at Ruka for an answer, but he shrugs and shakes his head, the bus pulls up.

"Just ignore him, he's being ignorent, oh look the bus!" Ruka cries as he starts to push me on, while I try to get him to stop pushing, what's wrong with him? Why is everyone acting so weird all of a sudden? Has the damned beer rushed to their brains that they act totally gay and weird?

"H-Hey! Ruka stop pushing! RUKA!" I snap as he stops, we're at the back of the bus, and I glare at him. Why was he doing that? Why is he acting so totally weird? Why am I getting so hyped up and angry? Why aren't I normal? Why, why why!?

"S-Sorry, it's just... Mikan, don't you remember what you did last night?" Ruka asks as I stare at him, ofcourse I know! Well... Not really, last thing I remember is agreeing to have a drinking contest with someone I hardly know, but everything else went black then, so I shake my head as Ruka stares at me, he looks weird and kind of... weird?

"Mikan... You get well drunk last night and well... You kinda fell in the pool, and grabbed Natsume to steady yourself, but then when you were in the pool he asked you stuff, and you kinda told him what you thought and... Then you kinda kissed him, alot. Sumire was pissed and then you pulled his pants down for a laugh." Ruka says as I stare at him, the bus starting to move as I put my hands over my mouth and shake my head, no way, my dream was actually... REAL!?

OH FUCK!!!

"I DID WHAT!?" I almost scream, jumping up as Ruka gulps and nods, I shake my head and flap my hands. Oh shit oh shit!! Now Natsume knows I like him, as in like, LOVE him! He knows, and I actually pulled down his pants!? OH HELP!

I stare at Ruka then turn beet red.

"Ruka say it's all a lie! Say Natsume was drunk too. Shit please forgive me!" I cry as I put my head in my hands and shake my head, then the bus stops as Ruka pats my shoulder, then holds out his hand and smiles as I stare at im, and put my hand in his. ASt least he is still a friend of mine...

"Mikan, he wasn't drunk, actually he was enjoying that kiss, he told me so. Come on, you have to face it, you are destined to be." Ruka said, grinning like a complete idiot as I smirk, and we walk off the bus and I look at everyone, all the girls are glaring at me like I am an outcast, like a thief.

Oh, now I remember, they all like Natsume. Then I see a familiar face, staring at me.

"Hotaru!" I cry, running over and pulling Ruka along with me. I haven't seen Hotaru for soooo long! Ever since Sumire turned me into a popular freak! I smile as I hug her, and surprisingly, she hugs back,t hen stares at me with an eyebrow raised.

"I heard you made out with Hyuuga last night in his pool, most of the girls hate you now, and Sumire... She's set out to kill you." Hotaru says in her monetone as I gasp, oh no! I have ruined my friendship with Sumire!, But... Was it a real friendship, anyway?

"Oh no! I was drunk and... I think I liked it." I suddenly whisper, and Hotaru stares at me as Ruka stares, too, and then Ruka looks at Hotaru and blushes as she turns a little pink. I wonder if they have a connection...? But first, I need to find Sumire and explain.

"You liked kissing him, I gathered. Most people did, now Mikan, lessons start soon, and you have practice, right? Go practice." Hotaru says as she takes a few glances at her watxch, and I sigh, nodding and running towards the halls as I run into the building and then I run down towards my lockers, ready to get iout my kit for Hockey. No ones really around, but the guys have all been jeering because of what I did... I am such an idiot.

"I thought I would find you here," someone says as I look up and turn around, and I see Natsume staring at me, his hands in his pockets. I gasp, then start to apologize.

"Natsume! I am sooo sorry for kissing you and pulling down your pants! I was drunk and I..." I am cut short as Natsume grins, and I stare at him while he walks closer to me and he shrugs as I stare at him, what is he... What's he doing?

"I thought you had enjoyed that, because you know, I actually enjoyed it, you are quite a good kisser, Mikan Sakura, and I wouldn't mind having another go at it." Natsume said as he pushes me against the lockers and I gasp, his arms at the sides, trapping me as I blush, then he leans in and smirks, his forhead touching mine as I stare into his crimson eyes.

"Don't be sorry, and for pulling down my pants... I want something back..." he says as I feel his breath on my lips, and he starts to kiss me as I close my eyes, kissing him back. I can't help it, he is so hot and I really like him and I love him and... I am madly and crazily in love with Natsume Hyuuga. I start to wrap my arms around him as his hands land on my waist and pull me closer to his body, while we kiss, our mouths moving together. His mouth tastes so nice, like mint...

Wait, why am I tasting his mouth!? Oh well... He tastes great! I don't want to pull away from him, ever.

"What the... MIKAN SAKURA!!!"cries somebody as I open my eyes and suddenly push Natsume away, then I quickly apologize and help him up as I stare at Sumire, who is glaring at me, Anna and Nonoko are staring at me aswell, witrh Sherilin. But... Anna and Nonoko look happy, for some reason, I stare at Sumire as she glares at me and walks towards me.

"Y-YOU TRAITOR! You steal Natsume from me, my property!" Sumire yells as she slaps me and I stumble back, luckily, I didn't wear heels today, good thing. I hold my throbbing cheek as I stare at the angry Sumire who glares at me, then gives Natsume a small smile.

"Natsume! I am sorry she tried to seduce you! She's just a little cow with no life!" she suddenly snaps as I stare at her, then I get angry. She thinks Natsume is hers! If he doesn't like me, then fine! But she can not call hikm her property! Natsume is no ones, not even mine!

Even if I do have strong feelings for him...

"Now wait just one minute! Natsume is no ones! Just because you're jealous I kissed him, twice, does not mean you have any right to say he is yours! Natsume is no ones... Natsume is a free spirit, and I have a life, but... You know, I only became to have a life when I chose to turn into a girl... Sumire do not decide who Natsume is and who's he is!" I yell as Sumire glares at me, then Natsume suddenly runs towards me, and wraps his arms around me as I gasp in surprise, and so does SDumire.

Wh-What is he doing?

"N-Natsume?" I cry as he stares at me, and puts my head on his chest as I blush, I have never felt so happy and sad. I feel tears start to form in my eyes, and... I haven't cried since mama and papa died a long time ago...

"Natsume!" Sumire suddenly snaps, stepping forward, but Natsume stops her and glares at her as I clutch onto his shirt tightly, feeling embarrased.

"Don't you dare come closer! Don't hurt Mikan again! I don't think you know but... I really love Mikan, because she is different, I liked her before she became a proper girl! I like her now... I don't care what she looks like... But Sumire... Just leave her alone... Now." he says as I stare at him, my eyes widening, and he suddenly kisses me as Sumire starts to scream, and she runs off as I kiss Natsume, and I hear Anna and Nonoko whisper something.

I can't believe it, he shares the same feelings... Aand what Anna and Nonoko said was...

_Good Luck..._

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

No, it isn't the last chapter, I have more chapters! Now please, R&R!

_**Love Blue -Niagra**_

_**XXX XXX XXX XX XXXX XXXX XXX XX XXXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXX XXX XX XXX XXX XXX XXX XX XXX XXX XXXXX XXX XX XXX XXX XXXXX XX XXXX XX XXXX XX XXX XXX XXX XXXXX XX XXXX XX XXXXXX XXXX XX XX XXXX XXX XXX XXX XX XXX XXX XXX XX XXX XXX XX XX XXX XXXXX X XX XX X XX XXX XX XXX XX X XX XX XXX XXXX X XXX XXX XXX XXXX X XX XXX XX XXXXX**_


	7. weird and Sumire?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen alice, but I do own this fic, and hey, every little girl can dream, nye? Kyamo?

Blue -Niagra: Okay, I am a very very busy kid at the moment! I have tests around the corner, I am going on holiday and I have lots and lots to do! I am just so busy! Especially with Halloween coming up! I have that all planned so I am good... But I will not be putting it up anymore chapters till monday! So please, wait for me!

Oh, and I know you like it that I put up my chapters ASAP, that's because I love my reviewers so much! Wow! Okay, lets get it over with!

Chapter Seven: Weird and Sumire? (Mikan P.O.V.)

I have been with Natsume for about a week now, and Sumire still won't talk to me, unlike the others, but Sherilin won't, either. But Anna and Nonoko still talk to me because they say they have always wanted to be my friend, even when I was most like a boy.

It's lunch, and I sit with the rest of the hockey team now. Natsume, he likes me to sit near him and practcally spits venom at anyone who tries to hit off on me. He is so immature amnd overprotective, but, you gotta love him!

"Mikan? Hello! Mikan!" calls Koko as I space out, then look up. Uh Oh. Did I look li9ke an idiot? And why is there mashed potatoes all over my cheek! Oh no I was day dreaming or sleeping! Great... I am such a freak.

"Uh oh... Why didn't anyone tell me I was asleep!" I snap as they all laugh, and I feel like hitting the closest person to me, which is Natsume, so I hit him, and he glares at me like I am an evil witch, well I am, so hahaha! i hate it when they all don't tell me something that I did. Eurgh, I need to wash up...

I get up and walk towards the girls bathroom as the boys laugh at me on other tables, and then I see someone throw chips at their face and then some grudge we are meant to call 'Mince pie', and I turn to see Natsume, who looks pretty pissed off as he throws everything he can reach.

"Shut up! Don't you dare laugh at my girl!" he yells as I stare at him and then sigh, his temper has gotten the better of him yet again, what a male... Oh well, lets make the most of it. Igrab a plater of potatoes and suddenly stand on a table, holding it above my head.

"FOOD FIGHT!!!" i yell and we all start to suddenly throw food around everywhere as I laugh and suddenly, someone grabs me off the table as potatoe mush falls in my hair, who cares!? I haven't had so much fun like this in ages! I laugh as Natsume pulls me down and we start to throw everything we can reach.

Girls who love themselves scream, trying to save their pristine clothes and perfect hair as I laugh and get them, then we hear Sumire scream as she stomps towards us, and points an accusing finger at me, potatoe mush falling over her eyes from her head and spaghetti hoops cover her clothes, wow! I wish it was me who had done that...

Oh boo.

I stare at her as she glares and her accusing finger shakes comically.

"You! Why did you start a pathetic fight! First, you steal my love! Then you steal away my beauty! You were never born a girl and never will act like one! You still have boyish instincts inside of you and no one can change that! You disgust me you slut!" Sumire screams as I stare at her, then Anna and Nonoko suddenly dump a whole bowl of spaghetti hoops and sauce over her head as she screams then stares at them.

"Anna! Nonoko! You can not do this to me! You are going against your popularity! You are barbies!" Sumire screams as they stare at her, then fold their arms and raise eyebrows.

"Not anymore! We aren't your barbie dolls, Mikan is a friend and you are acting like a snob!" Anna says as she folds her arms and pokes out her tongue while Nonoko glares at her and Anna turns, walking off as Nonoko stays and tilts her head, then smiles.

"Face it Sumire, you need us as your popularity items. We aren't being used again! We want a life! Now go away, our life isn't make up and clothes any longer! Come on Mikan, I wanna go to your cottage after this. Bye Sumire, have fun with your WIG!" Nonoko says as I blink and stare at her, wow.. I never knew te twins were so botchy...

COOL! I grab Natsume's hand and we walk off as Sumire screams her plastic head off... Sigh, I feel sorry for her, but she is so obsessive...

(SUMIRE'S P.O.V.)

ARGH! That brat! First, she steals my boyfriend, then my barbie dolls and now my popularity! I am so gonna get that little beyotch! ARGH! I stomp off as people laugh, and I run towards the car park and get my car. I drive of home to clean up,

I need to plan how to break her... Hm... I sit in the bath as I think, how do I break up that little slut? I GOT IT! Hehehehehe... I run towards my room after my bath to plan it all out in my beautiful bedroom. I smirk as I tear a picture of Mikan up. She is such a plastic bitch...

And I am a mean girl! One who Natsume will fall for! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(NATSUME'S P.O.V.)

I walk towards my lockers. Mikan and Anna and Nonoko all went to the bathroom to clean up because, well, we did have a major food fight and it was great/ I loved it so much! I didn't think Mikan would be so much fun because she had turned all girly.

I guess I was wrong. I put away my text books and close the locker door when I hear footsteps walking towards me as I look up, hoping to see Mikan, but I see Sumire. I stare at her as she smiles and puts her hands on her hips. What does she want?

"Hey, Permy! What do you want, don't go harassing me, okay? Or Mikan!" I snap as she smiles and walks towards me. She looks innocent, too innocent, and her eyes look a little sad. She must be faking it... Stupid cow.

"Natsume... I don't want to cause you any trouble but... It's about Mikan! I found something out!" she says as I stare at her, and she grabs my arm while I glare at her, and pull away. What does this lunatic want!?

"Natsume... Listen to me... Mikan, she's only toying with you, playing with you... She's going to make you look like a fool! Do you remember her brother, Hamulin Sakura, the rival team of your game you won last month?" Sumire asks as I stare at her.

Hamulin Sakua!? Now I know where I heard Mikan's name before, man I hate Hamulin! He's too smart for his own good. Then Sumire speaks again.

"Well... Hamulin and Mikan... They made a plan! Mikan said she would pretend to be a girl to get onto the Hockey Team and seduce you! She said she wanted to make a fool of you for beating her brother in the game! She said it was really funny to mess you around, to make you her own toy... Mikan said she wanted to hurt you! She says you are a fool for falling for her seduction! Mikan has been a liar!" Sumire cries as I stare at her in horror.

Mikan did that... To me? When all I did was love her?

"This is a lie... It isn't true, if it is... Prove it." I say as she stares at me and tears fill her eyes, and then she holds up a photo of me and her together, and a diary, and I see in Mikan's doary... words that Sumire told me, and she bursts into tears.

"I'm sorry Natsume! I should have told you sooner but Mikan threatened to steal all my things, burn my hair and my skin! She was so mean!" Sumire yells as she runs off crying. Mikan is... a bitch! I clench my fist, and punch the walls!

That BITCH!!!!

(MIKAN'S P.O.V.)

I walk down the halls with Anna and Nonoko, laughing as we walk, and then I see Natsume stomping down the corner and I run towards him, smiling as I wave, but he... Glares at me!? I stare at him, what is he holding?

"Natsume!" I say happily, but he suddenly shoves me away and glares at me.

"You Bitch! Don't act any longer, I figured you out, Sumire told me you were only toying with me! You cow! I hate you! I can't believe it, I give you my love and you... You throw it in my face!" he yells as I stare at him. What the fuck is he talking about!?

"Natsume what are you talking about!?" I yell as he glares at me, then throws a book at me as I blink, and stare at it. What... Is this? Why does it look like my handwriting? But it's scruffier... Why is it saying I messed Natsume around!? WHAT!!!

"Don't play, I figured you out! I should have never trusted you! From now on you are forbidden to enter the Ice Rink! You are off the team! You slut!" Natsume yells as he stalks off and I gasp, staring at him with wide eyes as tears fill in my eyes, and Anna and Nonoko put their arms around me as Nonoko looks over at the diary thing while my shoulders shake, and I cry.

Natsume... He hates me! I did nothing and... he hates me!

(NONOKO'S P.O.V.)

I stare at the diary thing Natsume had thrown at Mikan, the picture of Natsume and his team inside it with his face coloured in red felt tip. The writing, that isn't Mikan's writing... It's Sumires!...

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Okies! How was that... Sumire is a bitch, hehehehe... Okies I should really go now! Review and syonara! ARIGATOU!!!

_**MWAH! Love Blue -Niagra**_

_**XX XX XXXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXXX XXXXX XXX XXXX XXXX XX XX XXX XXX XXXX XXXX XXX XX XXX XXX XXXXX XX XXXX XXXX XX XXX XXX XXX XXXX XXX XX XX XX XXXX XX XXX XXX XX XXXXX XX XXXXXXXX XX XX XXXXX XX XX XXX XXXXX XXX XXX XXXX XXX XXXX XXX XX XX XX XXX XXXX X XXX XX XX XXX XXX XXX XX XXX XX XX**_


	8. What can she do?

Disclaimer: IO don't own Gakuen Alice, but I do dream that I own it. We can dream, neh?

Blue -Niagra: Another chapter for Team Player! Enjoy! It is in a new point of view today!

Chapter Eight: What can she do??? (NONOKO'S P.O.V.)

Ever since Natsume dumped Mikan so cruelly, Mikan has been crying and she has been miserable. Poor Mikan, she now wears all her old stuff again and looks even more like a boy now, but Anna and I wear the same aswell because we aren't friends with Sumire anymore, not after the way she pulled such a mean trick to get Natsume to dump Mikan.

Now we're walking towards the school, and Mikan is so sad at the moment. She has loads of tissues crumpled in her lap, I can't believe he actually hurt her like that. Mikan is so heart broken now... I hug her to show her we still care, and Anna pats her shoulder.

"You know, we can ignore them." Anna says as I nod, but Mikan simply sighs and puts on a baseball cap she says her twin gave her, and she hangs her head sadly.

"They'll ignore me... I bet no one will like me anymore..." Mikan said as she walked through the double doors of the main entrance, and we ran after her. No one was in the halls, thank goodness, so we were safe, I want to go to the library because, well... I want to meet Yuu. Oh no, I am blushing!

We walk together towards the library, when something suddenly catches my eye, and Anna's, because we both tear it down before Mikan can see what it says. I stare at it like ASnna is doing aswell, and we both pale. This isn't good. Sumire did this.

She is such a mean bitch! Plastic and a cow!

On the poster, it says somethinbg about Mikan, she must be here, somewhere...

**CLASS SLUT!!!**

**Look out guys, because Mikan Sakura, the class Slut will try and make you hers. She did that to Natsume, just to get onto the Hockey Championship games!  
Don't listen to her A class lies, she'll just try and seduce you! And her stupid families in on it, too!**

Anna and I scrunch it up, and throuw it into the trashcan, I just hope that there isn't anymore rubbish around here... Wwe know Mikan isn't a liar, she loved him with all her heart, and it was in her own writing in a journal I saw. I run towards her, pulling my hair into a ponytail as I catch up to Mikan, and Anna does the same, hair in a ponytail included.

I walk beside Mikan as Anna walks the other side, and we make sure she can't see any posters, we round a corner and head towards the library together, that's when Sumire rounds the corner, and she stops, staring at us, her eyes flashing with pure anger.

"Anna! Nonoko! You are meant to be Barbie Dolls! My Barbie dolls! Why are you dressed like that little slut!?" Sumire yelled, pointing at Mikan who was staring at the ground. We stared at Sumire, and stepped forward, together, and folded our arms. I was the first to speak.

"Sumire, we aren't your property! You just used us like you used Mikan to get Natsume Hyuuga! Okay, let's just tell you this, we aren't your barbie dolls, we aren't your fashion accessory, we aren't your toys, we aren't anything to you. We aren't your friends. We're Mikan's, and as far as I am concerned, Mini skirts don't exist, only tarts like you wear them! Sayonara!" I snap as she gasps and blinks, then Anna grins and puts her hands in her pockets.

"And pulling a trick like that on Natsume was so low! You know how much Mikan loved him! You just have nothing better to do, right? Now go play with your hair and your boyfriend, because we don't care, Mikan is OVER him from now on! But one day, you will fall and no one will be there to help you stand again, got it? You are so heartless." Anna said as I stared at her, and smiled, and we both walked away with Mikan int he middle as Sumire stood there, confused and frustrated.

"Well... Erm... YOUR NOT PRETTY! I only let you become a barbie with me because I felt so sorry for ll of you!" Sumire says, folding her arms as I stop, and turn around, the other two look over their shoulders as I take out a credit cards that was Sumire's, I am a great pick pocket. I took it from her purse.

"Plastic may buy clothes, but plastic can't buy friends. Say sayonara, Sumire the Botch!" I say as I snap the card in half and she gasps, and the screams as she runs down the halls as I let the halve card fall onto the ground as I turn, and we walk to the library.

I hope Yuu is in there!

We walk in, and come into silence, then we hear some people talking, then silence again, then we hear... Kissing? Oh dear, we walked in on a kissing fest! Better hope it isn't Natsume and Sumire, or Mikan will be crushed! I look through the book shelves and see that it's only Ruka and Hotaru... Phew... Wait..?

Ruka,...

Hotaru... Kissing? OH MY GOD!!! THEY ARE AN ITEM!!! YES! FINALLY!!! AFTER YEARS OF RUKA BLUSHING!!! Oops... Over reacted.. ehehehe.

We walk towards thewm, and they spring apart which is hilarious! Mikan looks up and smiles, running towards them, hugging both of them suddenly, I guess they give her happiness, oh wait... did she bring them together? Well done Mikan, I clap for yoi! clap clap clap

I smile as Mikan returns to my side and Anna's, then I hug her aswell as Hotaru and Ruka stare at her sadly, holding hands.

"Are you okay? I hope Sumire hasn't been stirring." Ruka says as we stare at him sadly, then look at Mikan and sigh. Poor Mikan, she'll make herself ill if this keeps up. We then hear the bell start and other kids all come into the halls, we can hear their footsteps, some are laughing, at Mikan, the poster... Sumire put more up.

The cow!!!

We start to slowly walk out of the library, and I clutch onto Mikan's arm as we walk out, and Anna knows how I feel now, so she clutches onto Mikan's other arm, and we walk out of the small library and into the halls where people stop and stare, then grin and start to whisper as Mikan bows her head as someone points, and raises their voice.

"Hey Mikan! Is it true you and your brother planned this!? And you know, your a slut!!" someone yelled as I gasp, and then everyone starts to throw the abuse at her, and Mikan's eyes suddenly fill with tears as I stare in horror, and she pushes me away, and Anna, then she runs as she cries, while I run after her along with Ruka and Hotaru and Anna behind me. We run after her, until I bump into Natsume, and Mikan stands straight as she stares at him, then...

He shoves her away.

"Keep away, you bitch." he says as Sumire comes up behind him and grins as Mikan gasps, falling to her knee's crying as I glare at Natsume, and normally, I am the shy and quiet twin who can barely string a few words together, but I get loads of strength.

"You... YOU BASTARD! How dare you hurt Mikan's feelings! She isn't a liar! Sumire is! Sumire, Sumire, Sumire! Get it into your puny brain, SUMIRE IS THE COW!!! Mikan did nothing wrong except fall in love with a jerk like you! I don't care if your the schools god, I hate you! You hurt my friend! You made her cry! You have no heart! You are so gulliable! Sumire just wanted to have you because she is a slut! Not Mikan! If you had a brain, you would ask questions! Well, Mikan doesn't need you! She once loved you, and still does! You... Keep away from her! FOREVER!!!" I yell, and then I slap him around the face, hard, all my anger going for it, then I turn, and stomp towards Sumire.

Oh this bitch is so gonna get it! That credit card was not enough! I slap her twice, then punch her, making her fall to the floor as she twists her ankle in her stupid heel.

"And you aren't so big now, huh! Your a bitch! How could you do that to Mikan!!! She trusted you! I can not believe it, anymore! No more Misses Nice Twin! If you set one foot near Mikan then I will kill you, slit your throat and cut open your stomach, got it, bitch!!" I yell as I glare at her, then stomp away as Anna silently cries in excitment, I hate that cow!

I meant every single word, she is such a cow...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okies! That's todays chappy done! Please, Review! Okies, Sayonara! I am working on the next chapter! SEE YA!!!

_**Love from Blue -Niagra!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	9. Broken Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I dream about it! And I own this story, hya!

Blue -Niagra: I am only having 10 chapters in this story, and I don't know how many for my lovely SPCM! Please, read and review! Flames now allowed, yet again...

Blue -Niagra: Well hope you enjoyed last chapter! Your reviews were great and made me laugh! I love you all for making me feel really good at writing, I feel like a true author, now!

Welll, this is the penultimate chapter! Next chapter will be the last one, remeber, 10 chapters for this and maybe about 17-28 for SPCM, enjoy!!!

Okies, on with the chapter! Goody! Chappy 9!!!

Chapter Nine: Broken Feelings... (Mikan's P.O.V.)

I look around my home, sigh, I wish Hamulin was here. Tears fill in my eyes as I look around, stupid Natsume... Stupid Hhockey... I never want to play the game ever again... I sigh as I throw out all the hideous girly clothes, I once felt like a girl, and now I don't. I still have one of my faveourite skirts, which is black with the red shirt that's a bit revealing, but I can use it again, one day...

I can't believe it! I spent so much time and effort into practicing that stupid game, and all for this? How could Sumire do this? Because I fell in love with... With... I can't think of him, I just can't! He made his decision, so he'll keep it, now. I have to start afresh.

I sigh as I throw out all the stupid make-up I had, except some clear gloss and some black eyeshadow. I gues... I just can never let some things go. Being a girl taught me that there are more things to life than just Hockey and soccar, I mean, I used to be in a world of boys, just thinking these girls were tarts and sluts... And now... I know more about them.

I was one, once, and I did like being a girl because I got to know that jerk, and I fell for his charms and I regret it... Oh no, tears, they are threatening my eyes like normal, how many times have I cried at night? Tch, countless times. I sigh as I walk into the main room, and see my brothers, apart from Hamulin, and I walk towards them.

"Mikan! Are you oky? Tell me, are you okay!?" Frema asks as I nod and smile, he sighs then hugs me. How long has it been, since he actually hugged me like this? My brother... I feel so safe in his arms, like I did in Natsumes whenever I fell on the ice...

NO! Don't think of him! NO! I scream at myslef as my brothers stare at me and I bump into the wall then fall to the floor, crying as my eyes and heart burn while my hands cover my ears. I cry and cry as I shake my head, and they all run towards me, crowding me as Krad and Gail wrap their arms around me. Dregan goes to get me a glass of water. Grandpa is still out at work, finding out some information, what information, though?

"Mikan... Don't cry, he isn't here. If you want to talk... We can talk now, all of us, together. Because we need to stick together, like a family, right?" Krad asked as I nod and sip my water, then put it down as I hug Frema more as I sob and shake my head, soaking his shoulder and shirt.

"I'm so... Sorry! I never meant to love him! He's a jerk, but my heart... h-hurts!" I cry as I stare at them, hoping they can help. Normally, a girl would know what's wrong if her heart hurts, but I don't. I need to know if they know, but they look at me sadly and sigh.

"Sorry, Mikan. We don't know. You have to find out why it hurts so much for yourself. Come on... Someone's here to see you..." Gail says as he helps me to stand and holds my hand, walking me towards the door as I wait and stare at it, like it's an alien. I sigh when the door opens, and I look up and see a familiar face, it isn't Natsume, Nonoko or Anna who I want to see, yes, I still want to see him, I want to be his friend, but... I see someone else, someone I dearly love...

"HAMULIN!!!" I yell as I stare at my twin brother standing in the door way with a suitcase in his hands, fgrinning like there's no tomorrow, and I run towards him, hugging him to death and telling him how I missed him, sobbing like hell,

"Hamulin... Hamulin I am so glad... Hamulin..." I sob as he smiles and hugs me back, sighing before we pull away and I roughly wipe away my tears with the cuff of my jumper sleeve, and he smiles then hugs me lightly and we sigh as I help him take his stuff to his room, and we sit on his bed, starting to talk.

We missed each other so much.

Then he asked the dreaded question...

"So, how's hockey practice going? Why aren't you wearing anything girly? I expected a girly Mikan when I returned." he says as I stare at him, then slowly shake my head as tears fill into my eyes and I fall against him, sobbing as he stares at me.

"It's all over!I was cut from the team... Because Natsume thought I was plotting against him! Sumire planned it all and used MY handwriting to make him believe her! He hurt me, I loved him and he dumped me! I never did anything and now... Look at me!" I yell as I start to cry all over again and Hamulin gasps, hugging me close.

"I never knew Sumire was such a cow. I knew something had happened when Krad and Gail said they didn't talk to her or Koko anymore. Mikan... I am so sorry! I never knew it would turn out like this... It's all my fault..." Hamulin whispers as I look up, and I shake my head.

"No! It isn't! This is all my fault, because I fell for that jerk! I should have known that Sumire and Natsume never liked me... I feel so awful for going through this..." I cry as Hamulin stares at me, then we embrace again, and then, he holds out something as I stare at it.

"Mikan... It's now official, you were excepted to an all star mixed academy for sporty kids. And you won the scholarship for soccar! You are going to France! Your gonna go with me becuase I was accepted! Finally, we can be together!" Hamulin says as I stare at him, a lump forming in my thorat as my eyes widen.

Is this really true? Am I dreaming? I am finally gonna leave this hell and be rid of those who hate me so much I stare at him, then smile faintly as I wipe away my tears.

"Finally... I am glad, Hamulin. I love you, thanks, brother." I say as he smiles and hugs me again as we walk downstairs together and give the news to the family. I read the letter downstairs, then later, I read it in bed this night under the torch light, this is what it said...

_Dear Mikan Sakura,_

_You have just won a scholarship for your Soccar skills at the Le Rouge Copains Academy in France, we welcome both you and your brother on your excellent sporting skills. We expect high qualities of you, and the uniform will be given once you arrive, it is free of charge. You will be living in France until you turn 21 years of age, we hope to see you soon. The coming date of your arrival is in less than a week. See you soon, pack clothing and essientels. And please, be ready._

_Ms. Hiraku_

I stare at it and smile, sighing as I place it on my bed stand, finally... I am out of here...

(NATSUME'S P.O.V.)

I'm in the changing rooms for practice, talking to Ruka as we joke around. Sumire won't leave me alone now, she is so obsessed with me! At least Mikan wasn't such a cling on... Wait, she's a slut! I really ahte her for trying to humiliate me like that, at least she got humiliated...

Then I hear wolf whistels and laughter as I turn around and I stare at someone who's coming into the changing rooms, sadly, it's Mikan. She's wearing all her old junk again and a baseball cap. What the hell does she want? She stops in front of me and puts her hands on her hips.

"What do you want, come to have a look at what us boys have what you haven't?" I ask as everyone laughs, and she glares at me. She has some guts, then, she slaps me.

"You idiot. I came in here to tell you that I'm leaving. Leaving to go to France and stay there forever. Never to see you again." she says as I stare at her, and she thrusts a letter at my chest as I blink, then read it, I stop and stare... God, is she really leaving? Why does my chest hurt badly?...

"So what if you're leaving? This place will be down one slut, got it?" I say as I shove past her, then she kicks me in the leg and I trip as she glares at me, and she steps on my hand as she glares.

"Coward, wimp. If you have nothing good to say then don't say anything. I don't care anymore! It was you who dumped me, and I'm over it! But listen... It was my feelings that were hurt, not yours. Mine were crushed. And right now, I am hurt, still! My chest hurts and I don't know why! If yours does too, then maybe we still have a connection, I felt for you! I'm leaving on the day of the match, have a fun life with your plastic manicure girl." she says as she walks opff. I swear her voice was going all wobbly then... I sigh as she walks off, and I get up as she walks away and out of the door. So... She's leaving...

For good?...

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Well, how was it? Pleas, review! tomorrow I might update, most likely I will update on SPCM, most definately. Okies, please, stay in school, don't take drugs and do well in life, love you all! Bye! Sayonara! (ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO!!!)

_**Love from Blue -Niagra**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	10. The last day of hate

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, but I do dream about it! Okies, please, enjoy my story I created for kane! (you) MWAH!

Blue -Niagra: Well, hope you enjoyed the other chapter! This is the last chapter for Team Player! I know you want it to go off with a bang! It will be good, I promise you that! See ya! Enjoy, read, review and just stay and wait for me!!!

So, last chapter, can't wait, right? Please... READ ON!!!

Chapter Ten: The last Day of Hate... (Mikan's P.O.V.)

_My name is Mikan Sakura, 10 years old and I live with my brothers and grandpa. When my mama and papa died, I was left with my Grandpa, and so were my brothers. We only have one girl in the family, me, but I don't mind! I'm like one of the boys, me and Hamulin share the same characteristics. We like Soccar and Ice Hockey, one day, I'll be a proffessional Ice Hockey Player, because it's my favourite sport..._

I stare at the old diary in my hands, it was that long ago, heh?... Well, I won't be a Hockey Player now, all those dreams are gone thanks to Hyuuga. I put the diary in the trash as I pack away my things. Today... I'm leaving, for good. I am leaving this terrible place and starting afresh. I pack my clothes and stare at the letter again. This letter is a saviour from heaven.

I sigh as I close my suitcase, everything I need in it as Hamulin walks in, staring at me and smiling. e leave in 5 hours for the plane, so I have time to hang out with Anna, Nonoko, Ruka and Hotaru for some time, I want to say goodbye properly.

I can't believe I'm moving to France to go to a school! I am so lucky!!!

"Packed everything little sister?" Hamulin asks as I smile and nod, walking towards him. I'm in a skirt and top today because I have to wear a uniform at my new academy, and it's a thigh length skirt, which will give the guys the hots for me! Well... Hamulin thinks so. My hair is in pigtails because I wanna look cute!

"Hai! Come on, I wanna meet the guys in town. I have to say goodbye and so do you! Okay?" I ask as he laughs and nods while I run down stairs and slip on my only pair of dolly shoes and walk out of the house. I see a car pass, and it's Ssumires. But I don't cry...

I ignore it. I haven't been so happy since Natsume and Sumire hurt me... Oh well, I'm safe now. I run out of the gate and turn down the street so that I make my way towards Hotaru's house, where Ruka will be aswell, then we'll all go find Anna and Nonoko. I have to thank all of them for being there for me.

I smile as I break into a run and run down the path towards the house Hotaru lives in, and I feel the wind blow through my hair as I smile, I'm full of life! I step into her garden, then hear footsteps behind me and look over my shoulder, and I see Natsume watching me, his raven hair falling into his eyes.

We stare at each other for a few moments in silence. Nothing happens until I slowly turn around and I hear him walk off as I knock on Hotaru's door. My heart, it hurts again... Why does it always hurt when I think or look at him?... Whyb do I have such an effect?

I remember what I had said to him in the changing rooms...

_...then maybe we still have a connection..._

Those words echoe in my head, I wait for Hoatru as I think it over, do I still have feelings for him? No, I shouldn't have anything to do with him... I hate him, then someone answers the door and I look up, forcing a smile on my face as Hotaru's mother looks at me adn gives me a warm smile.

"Oh, Mikan. I'm sorry, you just missed her. Hotaru isn't here right now, she's in towan with Ruka." her mom says as I stare at her, then nod my head and smile brightly. She smiles then nods and closes the door as I say thank you, then I sigh and walk down the drive, I should have known that Hotaru would do this, it's so like her.

I sigh as I walk down the path towards the twins' house, and I go to knock on their door, but to my dismay, they are out, too. So now I have no one to be with, except my brothers. I sigh and walk back to my cottage and sit on the couch with Dregan, who's drinking a beer. I remember the last time I got drunk... I kissed Natsume.

I suddenly stand up, shocked. I can not remember a stupid memory like that! Natsume is not important anymore. Despite Dregan's calling at me, because he simply wants to know what's wrong, I walk out into the back yard, and I sit under a Sakura Tree.

Hamulin is out with friends, lucky bastard. Then I take out my MP3 player and I switch it on. An old song comes on, one I used to like. Dregan and Gail put it on as a joke and it was for my birthday. I am actally looking for my Chemical Romance, but I stop when I hear the old tune, and I sit back, listening to it.

_I hate the world today  
You're so good to me I know that I can't change  
I tried to tell you but you look at me like maybe_   
_I'm an angel underneath; innocent and sweet  
Yesterday I cried; Must've been relief to see the softer side  
I can undertsand how you'd be so confused  
I don't envy you; I'm a little bit of everything  
all roled into one_

_I'm a Bitch I'm a Lover  
I'm a child I'm a Mother  
I'm a sinner I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
you know you wouldn't want it any other way_

I find myself singing to the song and I tap my foot to the beat as I sing the lyrics. I'm glad I found this song, except... I am not the bitch, Sumire is... But everyone is a bitch in this fucking ass of a world. (pardon my language...) I sigh as I turn my MP3 player off, and walk back into the house. Only Dregan and I are in, so I stand in the living room doorway and stare at him, sighing.

"Dregan, I need some alone time. I'm going out on my own, okay? See you..." I say as I walk out of the house, all I heard from my brother was a grunt. Pig. I sigh as I walk down the streets and cars pass, tooting at me if it's some stupid guy staring at my legs. I hate guys now, except for my brothers and Grandpa, ofcourse.

I sigh as I put my hands behind my head and stare in shope windows, then at the mall. Should I go? I suddenly see Sherilin walking into the double doors so I back out, no way am I going in there! I just wanted to look at sneakers! I walk away from sight of the mall, and I look up at to where I'm going.

I stop and stare, the school. In about a few hours, there will be an Ice Hockey Match... One which I was supposed to play. But Natsume kicked me off the team, so now I won't even go to it. I hate Ice Hockey, Soccar is the only sport I like. As far as I know...

Ice Hockey never existed.

I turn around and I'm ready to walk away, when I see my friends standing in front of me, eyes pinned on my as I stare at them, my mouth clamped shut as they walk towards me, and Anna suddenly hugs me as I stare at her, then hug her back as Nonoko smiles and waves to me. Anna pulls away and smiles.

"Sorry we weren't earlier... But we had to find each other before we said a goodbye! And I made you a card!" Anna trilled as I stare at her, then tears rim in my eyes. They are so sweet! They didn't forget me. I suddenly hug Nonoko and Ruka, and then Hotaru. Ruka's blushing, because I kisse dhis cheek.

Hotaru doesn't care, though. Too normal, haha.

I smile as I hug them all, then we all walk together towards the nearest park in our town, and we joke around as Ruka and Hotaru push me on the swings and I laugh. I haven't been happier. Then we all go buy ice cream, and we all just joke around.

Then we go to the video games arcade, Ruka made us, and Anna and Nonoko just decide to go on Dance Dance Revolution, to compete as people watch them, gormless. I laugh as they battle each other, and Nonoko wins, to her happiness as I laugh. People clap and cheer.

"Hey, Nonoko! Do you think I have what it takes to do something like that? Should I try?" I ask as Nonoko and Anna grin, staring at each other, then we laugh as they all pull me up roughly and I stand on the dance pad, and I put in my money, then I select standard, and I look through the songs.

I then pick a song and smile, I hope I do good. Tthe music starts. I chose Love Shine,. a popular girly song. Anna and Nonoko smile as I look at the arrows heading on the screen, and I start on it, moving my feet and body to the beat. I just hope I clear Stage 1.

I soon finish the song and I... I cleared! Anna and Nonoko are so happy they are jumping around,t hewn I choose Butterfly, I finish that off and I go onto DDR version of Cartoon Heroes and do all that, moving my body and once I finish, everyone claps as I get off and sigh, staring at my friends and putting a hand on my chest.

"Than was fun... I'm out of breath... Come on, let's get a soda!" I say as they all nod and we run towards the bar and order our soda's, then sit down to take a long drink. Then Ruka brings up Hockey. How could he!? Mostly, it's about the match... I forgot... He's in it...

"So, we're all going, are you, Mikan? I'd be glad if you did, even if you do root for the opposing team, I'll understand! Please come, Mikan." Ruka says as I stare at him, then look down at my soda, and I smile weakly as I shake my head and sigh, closing my eyes.

"No... I don't want to or I may cry... And I have to go at the same time, remember. So I'll finally be rid of this place for good. Natsume will be just a figment of my imagination.. And Sumire will be nothing. I'll be happy... Buit I'll write to you everyday, I promise." I say as they stare at me, then Ruka looks down at his soda, and sighs, smiling faintly.

"Is that so... Well... Okay... HUH!? Is that the time! We have to go! My Hockey Match starts in like, 10 minutes! Mikan, you have to get home!" Ruka yells as I gasp and nod, standing as we all run out and towards the school. I quickly hug them goodbye, and I see they have tears in their eyes. I sigh as I run away, waving as tears fall from my eyes. And I run round corners and down the roads, back to my cottage.

I then run upstairs to my room and look around, then grab a suitcase full of my stuff, and I run out towards Hamulin's bedroom, and I stare at him as he looks up at me and smiles, grinning as I sigh and smile, staring at him too as he comes towards me, a suitcase in his hands.

"Reasy, for our newest adventure?" he asks as I smile and nod, but my heart hurts. I sigh and ignore it, and nod again as I grin and we walk down the stairs together and haul our suitcases into the living room. We are waiting for a taxi. Meanwhile, as we wait, grandpa and our brothers hug us like there's no hope.

"Okay... Can't... Breathe... Choking... Death... nearing... Light... Ttunnel... GET OFF ME!!!" I yell as my brothers all jump back, scared as they stare at me while I breathe in, man, they could have killed me! Stupid idiots!

"Sorry Mikan... We're just gonna miss our baby sister sooooo much! She's gonna go to France and grow up! Write every day!" Gail coos as I kick him, and then Krad because he's grinning like billyo and making stupid slurpy noises, heck knows why! I then glare at Dregan, who grins.

"Bring back some french wine!!!" he cries as I grin, then Grandpa hits him over the head with a frying pan. I gasp then grin. GRANDPA!!!

"Write every day, young lady, you too, Hamulin! Or your grounded!" Grandpa snaps as Hamulin and I exchange glances, and laugh behind his back. How can we be grounded when we're milliongs of miles away in France in another academy. Stupid old man!!!

Then we hear something pull up outside our house, and a toot of the horn. I gasp and turn to the window, and I see that it's the cab driver. He's here! I stare at my family, then smile as I give them all one last hug, and I see it, tears in their eyes as my heart starts to hurt again and tears form in my eyes.

"Mikan... be good. Hamulin... Protect her or your dead! Our only sister... Is leaving!" Krad sobs as I hug him, then Gail and Dregan, then I pick up my suitcase and smile, holding a hand up as I tilt my head, and Hamulin stands next to me, and we link arms, then we say something at the same time...

"Sayonara, I'll miss you. Stay close... My happy Family." we say together, and we walk away with our suitcases, and into the cab as they wave from the doorway, and we wave from the backseat of the cab, tears in our eyes as we smile, then sit back as the cab starts, and drives...

Then, we suddenly pass the school, and I gasp. My heart... It hurts! It hurts so much!!! I gasp and double over as Hamulin stares at me, and asks if I'm okay, then I suddenly look up and stare at the cab driver.

"Stop the cab!" I yell, and he suddenly breaks as I open the door and jump out, running forwards as Hamulin cries my name and steps out himself.

"Mikan!! Where are you going!? Get back in the cab!" he yells as I stop and turn to stare at him, tears falling from my face as I sigh, and hold my hands together as I smile a little.

"I have one more thing to do now... Wait, okay! I'll be back soon!" I yell as start to run again as I head towards the school. Why am I doing this ? I don't know... But maybe, just maybe... My heart will stop hurting if I do this one thing, for the last time, for the end...

**(Natsume's P.O.V.)**

I'mplaying the ice hockey game, but I can not concentrate! My mind keeps going to Mikan! Then I hear shouts at someone who's on the ice, and we stop playing as I turn to look at who's ebtered on my ice, and I stare. It's Mikan. What is she doing here? I hear Sumire yelling that she's a slut.

Mikan ignores it all, and walks towards me, her shoes echoeing on the ice as she walks towards me, a hand over her chest where her heart is. Is she crazy!? I stare at her as she stops in front of me, and looks into my eyes through my helmet as I stare at her.

"Natsume..." she says as I glare at her, I don't want to talk to her.

"Get off the ice! We have a game here! Get off the ice, NOW!!!" I yell as she stares at me, then shakes her head. God, she's so damn stubborn! She looks at me and sighs, then shakes her head yet again.

"No. I'm staying, until I make something clear. I know you hate me now, but... I never did those things to you, Natsume! I would never really do that! Sumire was lying... and you believed her... The girl who tried to make you fall for her..." Mikan whispers as I stare at her, then I see tears form in her eyes, and she continues.

"You don't need to say anything, I know you hate me... Becoming like a normal girl was the worst thing in my life... and the happiest. I try to forget Ice Hockey, but I love it too much to forget, I turned into a normal girl because I wanted to play... it's the worst, because I met you and fell in love with you... and it's the happiest because... I fell in love with you, Natsume. I wanted to hold onto you forever when we hugged, when we kissed... Ever since... Ever since that day you dumped me, my heart hurts when I think of you! I told myself, I hate him! I really hate him! But I can't face it... Now I know why my hear hurts when I see you, when I think of you..." she stops as tears stream down her face, then she smiles as I stare at her, everyone is silent.

She continues, breathing in and her tears fall onto the ice as she takes one step closer to me.

"... I still love you! I can not accept that, any longer. I am meant to be at an airport now, getting on a plane to france, but I came to tell you that... If I never loved you, like Sumire said, then I would never return and see you again. But I love you too much to ignore the pain any longer... But you believed her lies... You didn't ask if it was a lie, you just believed it, your a fool, Natsume... Now you pay the price, by losing me. Your too late Natsume. I loved you and you loved back, but now... I'm gone. Nothing can stop me. I know... You hate me... But, Natsume... Win this game for me, and I love you, just remember that. I'll be happy, and love again, but your always in my heart." she says as I stare at her.

Is this actually what she's saying? Is my heart aching because I still... Love her...?

I...

Love...

Her...

"Sayonara, Natsume." she whispers, then turns around and walks away as I stare at her, she's leaving? Mikan Sakura... Is finally leaving. I should be happy, but I'm not... I take my helmet off as she leaves, and I hear a door close behind her, and I look at everyone in the stands. Sumire looks guilty, and angry, and... Happy? THAT BITCH!!!

I stare at my team, and they stare at me, then I throw my helmet down and throw my skates off as I stare at them.

"Win the game... You'll do good without me." I say as I start to run off the ice while people start to scream and cheer, but Sumire is pissing herself screaming at me to come back, that bitch has some guts. After what she put Mikan and I through...

I run out of the stadium, and into the sunlight as I run towards the gates, and then I see the cab, and Mikan's getting in. It's moving, it's leaving... No it's not! I growl and put all my wait into running, and I run in front of the road, in front of the car as it screeches to a halt and I hear gasps, and Mikan comes out of the cab, shocked as she stares at me.

"Natsume, you jerk!!! You could have been killed!" she yells as I stare at her and run towards her, shaking my head.

"I don't care, you can't leave! I love you too! Don't leave!" I say as she stares at me, then I pull her closer, and her lips crash with mine as she gasps, then falls in my arms and surrenders to the kiss as I hold onto her. I can't let her go... ever.

Then she pulls away and stares at me sadly, shaking her head.

"No... I told you... You're too late, now. I am leaving, for good. But I'm glad your feelings are right for me... I love you... Don't forget me." she whispers as she kisses me one last time then gets back into the car, but I knock on the window, and she unwinds it, tears streaming down her face as she stares at me.

"I won't stop you, just play Ice Hockey for me... And write all the time. Never forget me." I whisper as she breaks into a smile, and nods as I put a hand over her cheek and she puts one over mine, then nods sadly before taking her hand away as the ab starts and drives off as I run alongside it.

"I won't ever forget the famous Hyuuga. I love him too much!" Mikan says as I smile and I say something.

"And I won't ever forget you, because who can forget the different, weird, boyish Mikan Sakura? GOODBYE!!!" I yell as I stop running and the car drives off, and she brings her head out of the window ad waves, tears streaming down her face as she waves, then she blows me a kiss before saying something, her lips moving as I smile, and the car goes out of sight.

I stand there, tears in my own eyes. She said every word back there because she loves me. I love her, and now I know why I love her so much... I fell in love with her because she was like no one else and she was out of this world. She loved me and I loved her... Two complete opposites, Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga, lovers... Ii'll miss her.

And she said those words in the Ice Rink because she knew, and I knew... That it was the last saying, that it was... The end...

"_Natsume... I love you... Cry for me..." Mikan said after she blew the kiss..._

_**THE END**_

_**LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVE**_

Well, how was it? This is the end, so please review! I hope it wasn't too sad! Well, once I have finished SPCM, I will take a break. There we go... So please, if you cry, I take the blame!!! Okies, Sayonara! I LOVE YOU!!!

_**Love Blue -Niagra**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


End file.
